Die Dämonen in uns
by Sirendipity
Summary: Nach Dumbledors Tod ist die Dunkle Seite wie entfesselt und überzieht die Welt offen mit Terror. Harrys Freunde versuchen verzweifelt, ihn aus seiner tiefen Depression herauszuholen. Aber auch an Draco sind die Ereignisse nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen...
1. Ein unangenehmer Besuch

Ich habe die Story kurz nach erscheinen von HBP angefangen, weil ich es nicht abwarten konnte, bis Band 7 erscheinen wird. Sie ist unter dem Eindruck von HBP entstanden, enthält also Spoiler.Ich lasseaktuelle Geschehnisse mit einfließen, wie ihr im ersten Kapitel bereits merken werdet.Ich habe keine Storyline im Kopf, sondern schreibe einfach, was mir einfällt (wenn mir was einfällt) und hoffe dabei, nicht den Faden zu verlieren...

Disclaimer: Nein, bisher war niemand bereit, mir für diesen Schrott nur einen Cent zu erübrigen. Diese Geschichte stammt aus meinem kranken Hirn, nur die Personen habe ich mir von Mrs. Rowling ausgeliehen.

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**

* * *

****LONDON TIMES **

**Erneuter Anschlag in London und Madrid (rtr)**

**London/Madrid** Erneut ist im morgendlichen Berufsverkehr der Londoner Innenstadt ein Anschlag auf fünf U-Bahn-Stationen und zwei Linienbusse verübt worden, bei dem es mehrere Tote und Schwerverletzte gegeben hat. Die genaue Zahl der Opfer ist derzeit noch unbekannt, man geht jedoch von mindestens 20 Toten und 900 Verletzten aus. Die Behörden gehen davon aus, dass es sich um die Tat einer europäischen Al-Quaida-Zelle handelt. Noch haben die Behörden keine Verdächtigen präsentieren können, doch – so sagen sie, wäre das nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis alle Videoüberwachungsbänder überprüft werden konnten. Die Berufspendler werden gebeten, bis zur Klärung der Situation nicht zu ihren Arbeitsstellen zu gehen und bis auf weiteres zu Hause zu bleiben.

Ein weiterer Anschlag wurde in der spanischen Hauptstadt Madrid verübt. Wie bereits im Sommer des vergangenen Jahres – kurz vor den spanischen Parlamentswahlen – wurde wieder ein Personennahverkehrszug mit Pendlern, die auf den Weg in die Hauptstadt zu ihren Arbeitsstätten waren, gesprengt. Der Premierminister hat dem Ministerpräsidenten von Spanien sein Beileid ausgesprochen und uneingeschränkte Unterstützung bei der Bekämpfung der Terroristen zugesichert.

**

* * *

****TAGESPROPHET**

**Staatssekretär des Zaubereiministeriums unter Verdacht (tp)**

**London** Im Zuge der Ermittlungen gegen Fly Powder Inc., dem Markführer für die Produktion von Flohpulver, wegen Steuerhinterziehung und Veruntreuung wurden auch Vorwürfe erhoben, das Zaubereiministerium wäre in dieser Angelegenheit verwickelt. Interne Dokumente des Unternehmens würden auf Verbindungen zum Staatssekretariat hinweisen, die die Vermutung zuließen, dass erhebliche Geldmittel geflossen seien. Der Zaubereiminister ordnete umgehend einen Untersuchungsausschuss an.

Der erste Unterstaatssekretär, James Miller wies die Vorwürfe als haltlos und aus der Luft gegriffen zurück. In einem Interview mit dem Tagespropheten erklärte, er würde sich selbstverständlich den Fragen der Untersuchungs-Kommission stellen und rückhaltlos zur Aufklärung dieses skandalösen Vorgangs beitragen.

**Lucius Malfoy verurteilt (tp)**

**London** Der, wegen des Angriffs auf das Zaubereiministerium sowie mehrfachen Ausübens unverzeihlicher Flüche, angeklagte Lucius Malfoy wurde gestern zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt. Sein Anwalt kündigte Revision an. Zu unserem Reporter sagte er: „Es ist ein Skandal, dass ein Mitglied aus der angesehensten Familien zu einem derart perversen Schauspiel missbraucht wird. Mr. Malfoy ist ein Wohltäter für die Menschen und kein Mörder. Er ist unschuldig. Das ist doch ein abgekartetes Spiel, damit das Ministerium verschleiern kann, dass es bisher untätig war, die tatsächlichen Täter zu finden." Lucius Malfoy hingegen nahm sein Urteil scheinbar ungerührt zur Kenntnis. Zu einem Interview war er leider nicht bereit.

Nach der Desertierung der Dementoren wird der Aufenthalt in Askaban für Mr. Malfoy allerdings weniger unangenehm werden, so dass er gelassen und ohne Angst um sein seelisches Wohlergehen das Revisionsverfahren abwarten kann.

* * *

**Ein unangenehmer Besuch**

_Der beste Spiegel ist das Auge eines guten Freundes. __(Gälisches Sprichwort) _

Harry erwachte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Es war noch dunkel, vielleicht vier Uhr morgens, oder halb fünf. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und wollte weiterschlafen. Doch eine innere Unruhe ließ ihn hellwach sein, obwohl er eigentlich todmüde war und nach den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen nur noch den Wunsch verspürte, zu schlafen, zu vergessen, keine Schmerzen mehr zu empfinden...

Der Tod Dumbledores war noch frisch in seinem Gedächtnis. Der feige Anschlag auf einen wehrlosen... und noch schlimmer, Dumbledore hatte verhindert, dass Harry eingreifen konnte. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, lag Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang, während Dumbledore durch einen unverzeihlichen Fluch danieder gestreckt wurde. Harry hätte alles darum gegeben, wenn er Dumbledore nur hätte verteidigen können, selbst wenn es ihm sein eigenes Leben gekosten hätte. „Dummer, alter Mann..."

Harry fühlte sich elend. Er tastete nach seiner Brille und tapste in die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch. Mit einer Zauberstabbewegung füllte er ein Glas mit Wasser und dirigierte es zu sich. Er starrte das Glas an und dachte nach.

Das alte Haus der Blacks am Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12, dass ihm sein Pate Sirius vermacht hatte, war seine Zuflucht geworden, obwohl er dieses Haus hasste. Er wusste, dass er hier sicher war vor ungebetenen Besuchern und vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern. Außer den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens, seinen besten Freunden, Ron und Hermin und dem Geheimnisträger, dem Hauselfen der Blacks Kreacher wusste niemand von der Existenz dieses Hauses.

Er trank das Glas in einem Zug aus. Wenn er sich ruhig verhielt, dann gab das Portrait von Mrs. Black Ruhe. Er war einsam, meistens – aus purer Langeweile - beschäftigte er sich damit, einigermaßen Ordnung zu machen. Was nicht einfach war, denn das Haus war mit vielen alten Flüchen belegt, die verhinderten, dass die verdreckten und teilweise kaputten Artefakte von ihrem Platz bewegt werden konnte oder kurz nach ihrer Entsorgung wieder an ihrem alten Platz standen. Harry hatte schon den Verdacht, dass sich ,Kreacher der alte Hauself der Blacks, vielleicht unbemerkt in das Haus eingeschlichen hatte und alles wieder an seinen Platz stellte. Da er aber wusste, dass er als rechtmäßiger Eigner des Hauses Grimmauld Platz 12 auch die Gewalt über den Hauself hatte, wischte er diesen Gedanken wieder beiseite, denn er hatte diesen nach Hogwarts befohlen, damit er nicht in Voldemorts Hände gelangen und sein Geheimnis preisgeben konnte.

Der Krieg war im vollem Gange. Die Todesser und die dessertierten Dementoren leisten ganze Arbeit. Täglich berichtete der Tagesprophet von Anschlägen auf der ganzen Welt, von Toten, Schwerverletzten, von blinder Zerstörungswut und unendlichem Leid, sowohl unter den Zauberern als auch unter den Muggeln.Von Seiten des Ministeriums wurde alles erdenkliche unternommen, um die Sicherheit der Schüler zu gewährleisten, aber es war aber nicht mehr das selbe Hogwards. Hogwards ohne Dumbledore, dass war unvorstellbar.

Harry hatte sich bereits kurz nach Dumbledores Beerdigung entschieden, nicht mehr an die Schule zurück zu kehren. Jedoch war er noch kein vollständig ausgebildeter Zauberer. Er blickt auf den Stapel Bücher, die Hermine ihm gebracht hatte. Sogar an einen Stundenplan hatte sie entworfen. „Typisch, Hermine." Harry hatte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, jemals freiwillig – ohne dass ein Lehrer oder Hermine ihn dazu auffordern mussten – ein Buch aufzuschlagen und zu lernen. Er wusste aber, wenn er Voldemort die Stirn bieten wollte, dann musste er gut sein.Aber auch wenn er die Schule wieder besuchen würde, es würde nicht genügen, selbst wenn er in allen Fächern ein Ohnegleichen erreichen würde, was - wie Harry selbst zugeben musste - unwahrscheinlich war.

Immer wieder gingen Harry Dumbledores Worte durch den Kopf: „Voldemord kann keine Liebe empfinden, dass ist seine größte Schwäche." „Schön", dachte Harry bei sich, „dann liebe ich ihn zu Tode! Wie soll mir das helfen?" Unweigerlich musste er an Ginny denken und seine Brust krampfte sich zusammen. Dafür, dass er „der Auserwählte" war, hat er bereits einen sehr hohen Preis bezahlt und nicht nur er. Menschen, die ihm nahe waren, haben ihr Leben verloren, um ihn zu schützen; seine Eltern, sein Pate, Dumbledore. Harry hatte die Beziehung zu Ginny beendet, um sie vor dem Zugriff des Dunklen Lords zu bewahren, obwohl es ihm dabei fast das Herz zerrissen hatte. Immer wieder muss er sich dazu zwingen, nicht an Ginny zu denken. „Ich darf nicht an sie denken! Voldemord wird das ausnutzen! Du musst an dein Ziel denken!"

Mit Entsetzen dachte Harry daran, dass er spätestens auf Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit Ginny wieder begegnen wird. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das aushalte. Ich werde Ron eulen, dass ich nicht kommen werde." Harry wurde übel. Er sprang auf, hechtete zum Spülbecken und übergab sich.

Sowohl Ginny als auch Ron haben damals verstanden, warum Harry sich entschloss, mit Ginny Schluss zu machen. Trotzdem war Ron gegenüber Harry seither ziemlich reserviert. Es schmerzte Harry, dass sein bester Freund ihn offensichtlich nicht mehr so vertraute, wie früher, auch wenn er Rons Reaktion nachvollziehen konnte. Nur Hermine benahm sich einigermaßen „normal". Während Ron sich nur selten blicken ließ, kam Hermine regelmäßig für eine Stunde oder zwei vorbei. Ab und an besuchten ihn auch die Weasley-Zwillinge, George und Fred. Trotz ihrer vielen Pflichten kamen auch manchmal Tonks, Molly und Arthur Weasley sowie Professor Lupin vorbei.

Der Phönix-Orden hatte sein Hauptquartier verlagert. Wohin, wusste Harry nicht. „War auch besser so", dachte er, obwohl es ihn doch ärgerte, nicht mehr eingeweiht zu sein. Harry konnte die Abwechslung von der Einsamkeit nicht abwarten und dachte schon daran, dass nicht alle zur gleichen Zeit kommen sollten, sondern alle einzeln zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten. Er konnte nachfühlen, wie es Sirius während seiner Gefangenschaft erging; so untätig dasitzen zu müssen und nichts sinnvolles tun zu können. Er verfiel mehr und mehr in Depression und konnte sich kaum aufraffen, sich auch nur anzuziehen.

Es pochte an der Haustür. Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er schon in der Küche verweilte. Das Portrait von Mrs. Black begann zu kreischen und unflätige Verwünschungen auszuspucken. Harry kümmerte es nicht. Er trat zur Tür und öffnete. Prof. McGonagall stand vor der Tür.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne eintreten, Mr. Potter", sagte Prof. McGonagall zu Harry, der sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah und dann beschämt den Kopf sank, nachdem ihm bewusst wurde, in welchem Aufzug er vor seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin stand.

„Es ist sehr unangenehm kalt da draußen und es regnet."

Harry schämte sich. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor" murmelte Harry und trat zur Seite, so dass sie eintreten konnte. „Kann ich Ihnen eine Tasse Tee anbieten?"

"Gerne", erwiderte Prof. McGonagall.

Okay, ich ziehe mir nur schnell was über, bin gleich wieder da."

Harry sprang in das Schlafzimmer, zog sich hastig um und blickte in den Spiegel, um festzustellen, dass er mit seinem Aussehen heute keinen Blumentopf gewinnen würde.Als erwieder in die Küche kam,hatte Prof. McGonagall bereits den Teekessel aufgesetzt und zwei Teetassen auf den Küchentisch bereit gestellt. Das Portrait von Mrs. Black hatte sich inzwischen auch wieder beruhigt.

Nachdem beide am Esstisch Platz genommen hatten, musterte Prof. McGonagall Harry eine Weile, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.

„Harry, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Du wieder nach Hogwards kommst. Ich kann verstehen, dass die Erinnerung dir sehr weh tut und doch glaube ich, dass es dir dort besser gehen wird."

"Professor", warf Harry ein, „ich habe mich bereits entschieden, nicht mehr nach Hogwards zu kommen. Nicht wegen der Erinnerungen, sondern weil ich eine Gefahr für die anderen Schüler bin."

„Unsinn! Die anderen Schüler sind mit dir nicht mehr in Gefahr, als ohne dich."

Der Teekessel begann zu pfeifen. Mit einer Zauberstabbewegung brühte Prof. McGonagall den Tee auf und platzierte die Kanne auf den Tisch.

„Harry, ich bin sicher, dass es dir mehr nutzt, wenn du wieder ein normales Leben führst. Du darfst nicht aufhören zu leben, sonst hat **ER** gewonnen."

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?" Harry blickte seine ehemalige Lehrerin halb erstaunt, halb ärgerlich an.

„Ich habe kein normales Leben, hatte ich noch nie!" Harry redete sich in Rage. „Keinem normalen Kind trachtet man nach dem Leben! Keinem normalen Kind bringt man die Eltern um!"

Die Schulleiterin blieb ruhig und ließ ihn sich abreagieren, wie es schon Dumbledore zuvor getan hatte. Doch Harry beruhigte sich schnell wieder.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor", sagte er kleinlaut, „ich wollte Sie nicht anbrüllen".

„Wenn es Dir hilft" erwiderte Prof. McGonagall, „ich denke aber, dass es das nicht tut. Harry, eines muss dir klar werden: du brauchst deine Freunde, so wie sie dich brauchen. Du darfst Dich nicht verkriechen. Du schützt niemanden damit. Sieh dich an: Dein Aufzug vorhin an der Tür spiegelt auch Deine Seele wider. Du richtest Dich nur selbst zugrunde und das darf nicht geschehen. Zucker?"

„Ja, danke." Prof. McGonagall reichte Harry eine mit Tee gefüllte Tasse. Er nahm die Tasse, stellte sie vor sich auf den Tisch und blickte zu Boden.

„Harry, du bist nicht alleine, das weißt du, oder?" Die Schulleiterin, blickte Harry fragend an.

„Natürlich, weiß ich das" Harry klang nicht gerade überzeugt.

„Denke bitte noch einmal darüber nach, ob Deine Entscheidung richtig war. Nein, nicht ob sie richtig war, sondern ob sie gut für dich war." Harry dachte nach. Nach einer Weile blickte Harry zur Schulleiterin auf.

"Professor?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Professor, ich weiß, dass meine Entscheidung richtig war. Ob es mir dabei gut geht, ist nicht von Bedeutung."

„Was ist aus deinem Ziel, Auror zu werden, geworden?" fragte Prof. McGonagall.

„Ich habe das nicht aufgegeben, obwohl die Chancen wohl eher schlecht stehen. Ich lerne..."

„Freiwillig?" Die ehemalige Hauslehrerin blickte Harry erstaunt an.

„Freiwillig. Hermine hilft mir", erwiderte Harry.

„Wenn es so einfach wäre, bräuchte man keine Schulen. Harry, glaubst du ernsthaft, dass die Schule dir nur beibringt, was in Büchern steht?"

„Na ja, das meiste."

„Aber nicht alles."

„Ja, schon."

„Dann sind wir uns in diesem Punkt einig?"

„Ja."

„Gut, dann habe ich Dir einen Vorschlag zu machen: Denke darüber nach, ob du nicht doch wieder zurückkommen willst. Bis dahin schlage ich vor, dass Du so etwas wie einen Hausunterricht erteilt bekommst. Das meiste wirst du dir selbst erarbeite müssen, doch ich denke, dass die Unterstützung von einigen Lehrern hilfreich sein wird. Du musst einiges aufholen."

„Okay, Professor."

„Aber entscheide dich bald."

„Ja."

„Gut. Ich muss jetzt leider wieder aufbrechen. Ich danke dir für den Tee. Bis bald."

Nachdem Prof. McGonagall das Haus verlassen hatte, fühlte sich Harry erleichtert. Das war nicht gerade die Art von Besuch, die sich Harry gewünscht hatte, obwohl er seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin sehr mochte. Er schwor sich, sich das nächste mal zuerst anzuziehen, bevor er die Türe öffnet, egal wenn sich Mrs. Black ihre schwarze Seele aus dem Hals schreit.


	2. Flucht vor dem Unausweichlichem

**Flucht vor dem Unausweichlichem**

_Kinder lieben ihre Eltern zuerst. Nach einer Weile beurteilen sie sie. Selten, wenn ja, verzeihen sie ihnen. (Oscar Wilde)_

Draco lag in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett und starrte zur Decke. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch darum, was er getan hatte. Er hatte versagt, keine Frage. Es wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen, Dumbledore zu töten und alle haben mitbekommen, dass er es nicht konnte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was nun geschehen wird, aber er wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn hart bestrafen, vielleicht sogar töten wird.

Er hatte nach den Geschehnissen in Hogwarts das Haus nicht mehr verlassen. Narcissa, seine Mutter, hatte das gesamte Anwesen mit einem Anti-Apparier- und Disapparier-Zauber gesichert, zum einen, um sich und ihren Sohn vor ungebetene Besucher zu schützen, zum anderen, um Draco vor sich selbst zu beschützen. In Hogwarts hatte sie ihn auf unbestimmte Zeit krank gemeldet. Sie wusste, dass Snape sein Versprechen gehalten hatte und war einerseits froh darüber, dass ihr Sohn nicht zum Mörder wurde, andererseits wusste sie, dass der Dunkle Lord sein Zögern nicht so leicht verzeihen würde. Sie fürchtete Voldemorts Zorn mehr, als den ihres gewalttätigen Ehemannes.

Und Narcissa fürchtete ihren Gatten sehr. Sie hatte Lucius damals nicht aus Liebe geheiratet. Sie war noch sehr jung, kaum volljährig, als die Ehe mit den Malfoys arrangiert wurde. Man hat sie nicht gefragt. Es wurde zwischen den Familien Black und Malfoy verhandelt und ihr die Entscheidung anschließend mitgeteilt. Sie hatte nicht widersprochen, das wäre ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Sie war eine gehorsame Tochter, anders als ihre Schwester, Andromeda, die einen Muggel heiratete.

Sie war mit der Entscheidung ihrer Eltern nicht unzufrieden, anfangs zu mindest. Als sie den stattlichen jungen Mann mit seinen hellblonden Haaren und strahlend grauen Augen das erstemal sah, hat sie ihn verehrt. Er war groß, schlank und athletisch gebaut, eloquent, hatte hervorragenden Manieren und stammte aus einer reinblütigen Familie mit ausgezeichneten Verbindungen und Vermögen.

Sie wusste damals nicht viel von ihm. Er war Absolvent von Hogwarts und studierte anschließend in Dublin am Trinity College keltische Magie und die ägyptischen Totenriten an der Echnaton-Akademie in Alexandria. Er war fasziniert von dem Gedanken, dass es nach dem Tod eine Wiederauferstehung geben könnte. Sogar die verschieden Glaubensrichtungen der Muggel hatte er studiert, sie jedoch als unbrauchbar wieder verworfen, da er erkannte, dass diese Religionen unter Wiederauferstehung oder Inkarnation ganz etwas anderes verstanden, als er erhofft hatte. Narcissa hatte das als eine skurrile Leidenschaft abgetan, eine Art Hobby. Wie sehr sie sich getäuscht hatte. Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, das ihr Ehemann ein Totesser war. Das war in reinblütigen Familien üblich. Über die Bedeutung in ihrem Leben wurde sie sich erst viel später bewusst.

Diese Tatsache überschattete ihre Ehe wie ein Fluch. Sie konnte sich nicht mit den Gedanken anfreunden, dass ihr Mann folterte und mordete, auch wenn es sich um Muggel oder Zauberer niederen Standes handelte. Er mordete nicht aus Habgier oder aus Eifersucht. Er mordete auf Geheiß des Dunklen Lords, eiskalt und doch schien er eine gewisse Befriedigung dabei zu empfinden. Narcissa hatte stets versucht, es zu verdrängen, aber mit den Jahren und wachsender Erfahrung und Reife, ertrug sie den Gedanken daran immer weniger. Narcissa wusste, dass Lucius sie hin und wieder betrog, ob mit Huren oder mit seinen Opfern, denen er, wie er es nannte, „noch ein letztes mal Vergnügen bereiten wollte, bevor er sie tötete".

Narcissa war Lucius schon in Hogwards aufgefallen. Er fand sie reizend, nicht dass er ernsthaft an ihr interessiert gewesen wäre. Erst als sein Vater ihm auf seine Pflichten gegenüber der Familie hingewiesen hatte, die er nun – da er volljährig und kurz vor Vollendung seiner Ausbildung war – zu erfüllen hatte, hatte er sich ernsthaft nach einer passenden Partnerin umgesehen. Bei einer der Dinner-Partys ist er ihr wieder begegnet. Er kam mit ihr ins Gespräch und sie schien ihm ebenfalls sympathisch zu finden. Sie war perfekt für seine Ziele. Sie war schön, reinblütig, gebildet und stammte aus einer wohlhabenden und angesehenen Schwarzmagier-Familie. Sein Vater war über seine Wahl hocherfreut und sendete dem alten Black noch am gleichen Abend eine Eule.

Lucius bemerkte die Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung ebenfalls. Als junge Frau hatte Lucius Narcissa nie ernst genommen. Im Laufe der Jahre ist sie reifer und weiblicher geworden und ihre distanzierte Art hatte sie für ihn zwar interessanter gemacht, doch ertrug er es nicht, dass sie ihn nicht mehr bedingungslos anbetete und sich immer mehr von ihm zurückzog. Selbstverständlich erfüllte sie ihre Pflichten und war ihrem Sohn und seinem Erben eine fürsorgliche Mutter. Lucius war kein aufmerksamer Liebhaber und verstand sich nicht darauf, eine Frau zu umwerben. Rücksichtslos nahm er sich, was er wollte, wann er wollte. Es war unmöglich, sich ihm zu entziehen und sie parierte, jedoch ohne die geringste Leidenschaft.

Er erzog seinen Sohn mit aller Strenge, um aus ihm einen würdigen Nachfolger zu formen und er verbot Narcissa, Draco zu trösten, wenn er aus ihrer Sicht zu streng mit ihm war. Es zerriss ihr das Herz und sie bemerkte, wie das Verhalten ihres Sohnes ihr gegenüber immer kühler wurde. Sie fühlte sich schuldig.

Lucius hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Draco war so schön und so kalt, wie sein Vater und sie hat es nicht verhindert. Aber er sollte nicht zum Mörder werden. Das erste mal in ihrem Leben war sie ungehorsam gewesen. Sie ging ohne Erlaubnis zu seinem Hauslehrer und trotzte ihm einen nicht zu brechenden Eid ab. Sie ließ im schwören, den Mordauftrag an Dumbledore an Dracos statt auszuführen, sollte dieser, was sie inständig hoffte, zögern. Sie wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord sie für ihren Ungehorsam strafen wird. ‚Aber nicht heute', dachte sie bei sich.

Sie schritt den Flur entlang in Richtung Dracos Zimmer. Sie stand vor der Tür und zögerte ein wenig. Dann klopfte sie zaghaft an seiner Tür.

„Ja, bitte?" kam die Antwort von der anderen Seite der verschlossenen Tür.

„Draco, ich bin es. Kann ich reinkommen?" Draco erhob sich aus seinem Bett und straffte sich.

„Komm rein, Mutter."

„Draco, wir müssen reden." Seine Mutter stand unsicher in der Tür. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie beginnen sollte.

Draco hatte seit seiner Ankunft in Malfoy Manor nur das Notwendigste gesprochen und sich ansonsten ausgeschwiegen. Er hatte seinen Schreibtisch mitten im Zimmer aufgestellt, um so eine Barriere zwischen dem vorderen und hinterem Bereich seines geräumigen Zimmers zu bilden. Davor war eine Sitzgruppe platziert. Narcissa nahm einen Platz und Draco setzte sich zu ihr.

„Darf ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten", sprach ganz der perfekte Gastgeber in ihm.

„Nein, danke."

„Was möchtest du mit mir besprechen?"

„Draco, mein Sohn. Du bist das Wichtigste für mich und es fällt mir nicht leicht, dir das jetzt zu sagen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange der Anti-Apparier-Zauber dich hier schützen kann. Zurück nach Hogwarts kannst du auch nicht mehr. Dein Vater sitzt noch immer im Gefängnis. Er wird dir auch nicht helfen können. Du musst zu ihm. Du musst dich ihm unterwerfen und um Verzeihung bitten. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dein Leben zu retten!"

Draco schwieg eine Weile.

„Mutter", Draco blickte in die Augen seiner Mutter, „weißt Du, warum ich es nicht tun konnte?"

„Ja, Draco, ich weiß es. Du bist nicht wie Dein Vater. Ich habe das schon immer gewusst. Glaube mir, ich wünschte, alles wäre anders."

„Mutter, ich habe versagt. Er wird mich töten! Ich habe Dumbledore angeblickt. Er lag da, hilflos, und ich habe nicht dem Mumm aufgebracht, es zu tun!"

Plötzlich bracht die Tür auf. Draco und Narcissa sprangen erschrocken auf. Draco fühlte, wie seine Beine nachgaben und wie sein Herz begann, wie wild in seiner Brust zu schlagen. Er hatte Angst. Entsetzliche Angst. Aber er zwang sich, aufrecht zu stehen und Haltung zu bewahren. Lucius stand in der Tür.

„Da ist er ja, mein teurer Sohn. Zu seiner Frau gerichtet: „hast Du gedacht, dass ein erbärmlicher Anti-Apparier-Zauber mich davon abhalten könnte, in das Haus zu gelangen?" Er wandte sich wieder an seinen Sohn: „Du unwürdiger Bastard. Wie konntest Du mich so hintergehen!"

Mit großen Schritten und boshaftem Gesichtsausdruck trat er auf seinen Sohn zu. Er fasst mit seiner Hand an seine Kehle und drückte zu. Narcissa schrie auf und stürzte sich auf ihren Ehemann.

„NEIN, Lucius! Tu es nicht. Mach Dich nicht unglücklich."

Draco bekam kaum noch Luft. Krampfhaft versuchte er, die Hand seines Vaters von seinem Hals zu ziehen.

„Geh, Cissy, geh!" schrie Lucius seine Frau an.

„Nein, Lucius, diesmal nicht! Ich werde es nicht zulassen!" Narcissa versuchte, Lucius von Draco wegzuzerren, doch sie war nicht stark genug.

„NARCISSA! Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Dracos Mutter, ohne dass er Dracos Kehle mit der anderen Hand losließ. „Zwing mich nicht, Dich zu..."

Narcissa zögerte nicht. Sie sprang in an und versuchte ihm den Zauberstab zu entreisen.

„STUPOR!" schrie Lucius und sie krachte rückwerts gegen das Bücherregal.

„Impedimenta!"

Geschockt und bewusstlos blieb sie liegen. Draco wurde es bereits schwarz vor Augen, da sein Vater immer noch seine Kehle umfasste und zudrückte. Mit Schwung warf Lucius Draco zu Boden. Draco atmete schwer. Seine Kehle brannte, aber fühlte, wie sein wieder Verstand zurückkam. Er versuchte, zu seiner Mutter zu kriechen, um nach ihr zu sehen. Doch Lucius stellte sich vor ihm. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Sohn. Draco schloss die Augen. Er kannte das Spiel schon und hoffte, dass es bald vorbei wäre.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du von meinem Fleisch und Blut bist. Was bist du? Ein Mann? Ein Malfoy? Nein!"

„Vater, ich wollte es tun. Snape ist mir zuvorgekommen." Dracos hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht allzu verzweifelt klang.

„Du Lügner! Du wurdest mehrfach aufgefordert es zu tun und doch hast du gezögert. Du warst zu schwach. CRUCIO!"

"AAARG!" Draco schrie auf und krümmte sich und sackte zusammen. Unsägliche Schmerzen, die wie Stromschläge seinen Körper durchzuckten, durchfuhren seinen gesamten Körper. Sein Gehirn war wie betäubt. Er konnte keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Tausende Nadeln stachen überall auf ihn ein. Unbarmherzig und schnell.

„FINITE INCANTEM!"

Sein Vater hob den Fluch auf. Langsam kam Draco wieder zur Besinnung. Etwas Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase, wie jedes Mal, wenn die feinen Kapillargefäße durch die Anstrengung platzten. Vorsichtig versuchte Draco aufzustehen. Jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte noch von den Nachwirkungen des unverzeihlichen Fluches. Er richtete sich auf ,blickte seinem Vater ins Gesicht und versuchte dabei, möglichst keine Angst zu zeigen. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut von der Oberlippe ab. Zornig starrte sein Vater ihm ins Gesicht.

Lucius quälte ihn, doch nie so lange, dass Draco getötet worden wäre, oder das er körperlich zu Schaden kam, die äußerlich langfristig sichtbar gewesen wären. Er konnte den Fluch, dank des jahrelangen Trainings, gut dosieren und fand es als Disziplinierungsinstrument für renitente Gegner oder seines unwürdigen Sohnes äußerst nützlich.

„Vater, ich habe alles getan, was Du und der Dunkle Lord von mir verlangt hatten. Ich habe die Todesser nach Hogwarts eingelassen. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass alles glatt läuft, dass kein Auror, kein Professor, kein Schüler davon Wind bekommen hat. Hogwarts ist zerstört, Dumbledore tot! Was willst Du eigentlich noch? Ich hätte es getan, wenn Snape mir nicht zuvorgekommen wäre..."

„Es war meine Schuld", wimmerte Narcissa leise.

"Mutter, nein!" versuchte Draco, seine Mutter zum Schweigen zu bringen und starrte sie verzweifelt an. Irritiert drehte sich Lucius zu seiner Frau um und musterte sie misstrauisch. War das ein Funken Vertrautheit zwischen seinem Sohn und seiner Frau? Verheimlichten sie ihm etwas? Zornig bellte er Narcissa an:

„Was meinst Du damit?"

„Ich habe Snape darum gebeten, es für ihn zu tun. Lucius, er ist gerade mal 17 Jahre alt."

Lucius Blick wurde dunkler.

„Davon verstehst du nichts! Wer hat Dir die Erlaubnis gegeben, dich da einzumischen? Hast du eine Ahnung, was du damit angerichtet hast?"

Narcissa sah ihren Gatten mit flehenden Augen an.

„Er ist zu jung für eine solche Aufgabe. Er war nicht vorbereitet."

Lucius schnaubte verächtlich.

„In seinem Alter bin ich bereits mit viel schwierigeren Gegnern fertig geworden. Der alte Mann war hilflos." Lucius redete sich in Rage. „Er lag auf dem Silbertablett und Draco hätte nur zufassen müssen. Wie stehe ich jetzt da? Dein Sohn hat versagt, als er sich beweisen sollte."

Langsam ging Lucius auf seine Frau zu. Er zog aus und ohrfeigte sie so sehr, dass Narcissa, die sich mühsam aufgerappelt hatte, wieder zu Boden stürzte.

Das hatte er noch nie getan. Noch nie hatte er sich derart muggelartig verhalten. Der sonst so beherrschte Mann, gab seinem Instinkt nach und schlug mit der blanken Hand nach seiner Frau. Seine Hand glühte und kribbelte. Er hasst sich dafür noch mehr, als er in diesem Augenblick seine Frau und seinen Sohn hasste. Aber er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Die Tatsache, dass seine Frau ihn hintergangen hatte und ohne seine Erlaubnis eigenmächtig Snape beauftragt hatte den Mord an Dumbledore auszuführen, spülte allen Zorn, den er in sich trug, hoch.

Narcissa starrte ihm mit weit aufgerissenen, angsterfüllten Augen an und hielt ihre Hand an die Wange. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was Lucius soeben getan hatte.

„DU TIER!" schrie sie ihm hasserfüllt ins Gesicht. Lucius zog aus und schlug wieder zu.

Draco hatte die Szene mit ungläubigen Augen beobachtet, unfähig sich zu rühren. Er schrie auf: „NEIN!" als er seinen Vater wieder zuschlagen sah.

„Accio Zauberstab!"

Augenblicklich kam sein Zauberstab herbeigeflogen. Draco fing in der Luft auf und richtete ihn auf seinen Vater.

„STUPOR!"

Ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss aus dem Zauberstab und traf den unvorbereiteten. Geschockt erstarrte Lucius.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Draco konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade getan hatte. Er hatte seinen Vater kampf- und bewegungsunfähig gehext. Kraftlos ließ er sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden gleiten. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und atmete schwer, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Das Schluchzen seiner Mutter holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Er richtete sich wieder auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. Er zog sie hoch und zerrte sie zur Sitzgruppe, in die sie sich wie ein Stein fallen ließ. Sie schluchzte immer noch. Draco wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er setzte sich in einem Sessel ihr gegenüber und starrte sie nur an.

Nach einer Weile gelang Narcissa wieder zur Fassung und richtete sich auf.

„Ich danke Dir, mein Sohn", flüsterte sie.

Nun schien sie sich wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle zu haben. Sie erhob sich und nahm Draco den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Dann schritt sie an ihren Ehemann heran und blickte ihn einen Augenblick an. Wie gerne hätte sie sich jetzt an ihm gerächt, für die jahrelangen Demütigungen. Aber sie besann sich sofort wieder und hob den Zauberstab:

„Dormines", sprach sie ruhig und Lucius schloss die Augen.

Draco beobachtete sie und er hatte befürchtet, dass sie ihn töten würde. Eine Sekunde lang wünschte er sich das auch, doch er war froh, dass sie ihm nur zum Einschlafen brachte. Sie schritt wieder zurück zur Sitzgruppe und nahm wieder ihren alten Platz ein.

„Verzeih, wir sind unterbrochen worden."

Draco lachte hämisch auf. Seine Mutter schloss einen Moment die Augen und atmete hörbar aus. Dann sah ihn streng an und sprach weiter:

„Draco, du bist hier nicht mehr sicher. Du musst verschwinden. Sofort. Ich habe keine Ahnung wohin und es ist besser für dich wenn ich es nicht weiß. Dein Vater wird nicht ewig schlafen, spätestens morgen Früh wird er wieder aufwachen. Du hast also nicht viel Zeit.

„Und was wird mit dir?" warf Draco ein. „Er wird dich töten!"

„Nein, das wird er nicht. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ich bin überzeugt, er wird sich wieder beruhigen."

Draco stütze seine Ellbogen auf die Knie und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Alle möglichen Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf. Er musste Malfoy Manor verlassen, vielleicht für immer. Er wusste nicht wohin. Er kannte niemanden, dem er vertrauten konnte. Wohin sollte er gehen. Im fiel das alte Haus der Blacks ein. Er wusste aber nicht wo es zu finden war. Er könnte seine Mutter fragen, doch sie sagte, dass sie es besser nicht wissen sollte. Sie hatte Recht, denn wenn sie gefoltert werden oder wenn ihr Veritaserum eingeflößt werden würde, würde sie seinen Aufenthaltsort preisgeben. Er musste einen Ort finden, an dem sie ihn nicht im Traum vermuten würden.

‚Mir wird schon etwas einfallen', sagte er zu sich selbst. Wortlos stand er auf und begann frische Kleidung und einige persönliche Dinge in seinen Rucksack einzupacken. Viel wird er nicht mitnehmen können.

Narcissa beobachtete schweigend ihren Sohn beim Packen.

Als er fertig war und seinen Umhang umgelegt hatte ging er wortlos zur Tür. Kurz vor dem Verlassen drehte er sich noch einmal zu seiner Mutter um.

„Mum?" Dracos Stimme war brüchig.

Narcissa zuckte zusammen. So hatte er sie schon lange nicht mehr angesprochen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich hab dich lieb."

Draco senkte den Kopf, um ihr nicht in die Augen blicken zu müssen, drehte sich um und schritt den Gang entlang in die große Vorhalle. Vor der großen Eingangstür blieb er stehen. Er hoffte, dass sie ihm nachgelaufen kam, doch nichts rührte sich. Er seufzte schwer und verließ Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa war vollkommen aufgelöst. Hemmungslos schluchzte sie in die Polster des Sofas. Sie hatte ihren Sohn verloren. Vielleicht würde sie ihm nie wieder sehen. Lucius hatte sie verhext und geschlagen. Wahrscheinlich wird er sie verstoßen. Er wird ihr niemals verzeihen.

„Oh, Götter! Es ist alles meine Schuld! Was hab ich getan?"

Ihre Familie war zerstört. Irgendwann an diesem Abend schlief Narcissa auf dem Sofa erschöpft ein.

Draco lief die Allee, die von Malfoy Manor zur Hauptstraße führte, entlang. Die Bilder über die Geschehnisse während der letzten Stunden schossen ihm wild durch den Kopf. Er hatte die letzten Tage damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, was in Hogwarts geschehen war und warum er es nicht fertiggebracht hatte, seinen alten Schulleiter zu töten, ohne dass er zu einem einleuchtenden Ergebnis kam. In den letzten Stunden hatten sich die Ereignisse überschlagen und jetzt war er plötzlich auf der Flucht. Jetzt wollte er nur weg von hier, egal wohin.

An der Hauptstraße angekommen, blickte er zuerst nach links, dann nach rechts. Welche Richtung? Er hatte immer noch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wohin er jetzt gehen konnte, was er jetzt machen sollte. Er setzte sich an den Bordstein. Plötzlich sah er ein Licht mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sich zu kommen. Er erschrak und sprang auf. Mit quietschenden Reifen stoppte der Fahrende Ritter direkt vor ihm. Draco war zu perplex, um zu realisieren, dass ein magischer Bus vor ihm hielt. Die Tür ging auf und ein uralter Mann mit zentimetermeterdicken Brillengläsern raunzte ihn an.

„Willst Du nicht endlich einsteigen? Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

„In welche Richtung fahren sie?" fragte Draco.

„Wohin du willst, mein Sohn", erwiderte der Busfahrer.

„Das ist ja wunderbar!" entgegnete Draco sarkastisch und stapfte die Trittbretter zum Bus hoch. Er hatte gehofft, dass der Bus ihm die Entscheidung abnehmen würde. So was blödes.

„Also, wohin soll's nun gehen?"

„London."

„Wohin genau? London ist groß."

Ja, wohin nun?

„Picadilly Circus."

„Alles klar. Festhalten!"

Draco schaffte es gerade noch, sich an der Haltestange festzuklammern, als der Bus seine wilde Fahrt startete.


	3. Hochzeit im Fuchsbau

**NEW YORK CHRONICAL**

**Anschlag auf das Oval Office vereitelt**

**Washington D.C. (ap)** Buchstäblich in letzter Sekunde konnten die Sicherheitskräfte des Secret Services ein Bombenanschlag vereiteln. Wie die Sprecherin des Weißen Hauses in einer Pressekonferenz mitteilte, wurden mehrere Päckchen Plastiksprengstoffe gefunden, die bereits kurz vor Zündung waren. Das Oval Office wurde nach Entdeckung sofort geräumt und der Präsident und die Kabinettsmitglieder umgehend evakuiert. Das FBI hat die Ermittlungen aufgenommen und höchste Sicherheitsstufe angeordnet. Die Regierungsgeschäfte werden an einem geheimen Ort fortgeführt.

FRANKFURTER ALLGEMEINE Massenhysterie nach Amoklauf auf Festgäste des Oktoberfestest 

**München (dpa)** Ein Amokschütze, der auf gestern Nachmittag auf dem Münchner Oktoberfest wahllos in die Mengen schoss, hat 34 Menschen das Leben gekostet, darunter auch viele Kinder unter 16 Jahre. Ein Scharfschütze der alarmierten Bereitschaftspolizei konnte den Attentäter stoppen. Er verstarb noch während der Fahrt ins Krankenhaus. Der Festbetrieb wurde nach bekannt werden des Verbrechens vorübergehend eingestellt. Für heute Nachmittag um 14.00 Uhr wurde ein Trauergottesdienst auf der Theresienwiese organisiert.

**TAGESPROPHET**

**Krisensitzung in Downing Street 11**

**London (tp)** Der Zaubereiminister traf zu einer Krisensitzung mit dem Premierminister von Großbritannien zusammen, um die aktuellen Ereignisses zu diskutieren und um Strategien zur Abwehr der Todesserangriffe zu erörtern. Der Zaubereiminister stellte dem Premierminister eine Mannschaft von 100 Klasse 3 Auroren in Aussicht, die verteilt auf die wichtigsten Polizeipräsidien in ganz Großbritannien, die Muggel bei der Abwehr von Schwarzmagierangriffen zu unterstützen sollen. Zusätzlich sollen noch weitere finanzielle Mittel für drei weitere Auragraphen zur Überwachung bereit gestellt werden.

Freispruch für Lucius Malfoy 

**London (tp) **Der in einem ersten Verfahren wegen des Angriffs auf das Zaubereiministerium sowie versuchtem und vollendeten Mordes unter Anwendung unverzeihlicher Flüche zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilte Lucius Malfoy wurde gestern in einem Berufungsverfahren aus Mangel an Beweisen freigesprochen. Ein Sprecher des Büros für die Verfolgung unerlaubter Zauber sagte gestern zu unserem Reporter: „Der Verteidigung gelang es, die Glaubwürdigkeit der Belastungszeugen hinreichend zu erschüttern. Das und das plötzliche Verschwinden wichtiger Beweise haben dazu beigetragen, dass wir unsere Anklagepunkte nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten konnten. Wir sind jedoch sicher, dass Mr. Malfoy nicht unschuldig ist und werden umgehend den obersten Zaubergamot anrufen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ein Freispruch jedoch nicht zu vermeiden."

Der Verteidiger von Mr. Malfoy sagte, das Mr. Malfoy überglücklich über den Freispruch sei und er es nicht erwarten könnte, bei seiner Familie zu sein. Auf den Einwand unseres Korrespondenten, es würde sich um einen Freispruch zweiter Klasse handeln, da die Beweise aus dem ersten Verfahren auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden seien und wie seine Meinung dazu wäre, dass das Büro für die Verfolgung unerlaubter Zauber ein Revisionsverfahren einleiten wollte, meinte er: „Die Anklage stand von Beginn an auf tönernen Füßen. Wenn es ein Freispruch zweiter Klasse war, dann war es diese Anklage auch. Ich glaube kaum, dass ein Revisionsverfahren Erfolg haben wird. Das Ministerium sollte sich wirklich überlegen, ob sie nicht ihre Ressourcen sinnvoller verwenden sollte, als mit einem unsinnigen Prozess."

(Fortsetzung auf Seite 3 ff., Kommentar, Seite 2)

Hochzeit im Fuchsbau 

_Ohne Liebe kann die Seele nicht leben. (Katharina von Siena)_

Eigentlich wollte Harry die Party sausen lassen. Die Konfrontation mit Ginny nach ihrer Trennung war für Harry eine Gleichung mit zu vielen Unbekannten. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich gegenüber ihr verhalten sollte. Sollte er ihr aus dem Weg gehen? Sollte er so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie auf sein Kommen reagieren würde. Er war sich im Klaren, dass ihr Verhältnis zueinander nie wieder so unbeschwert sein wird, wie zuvor. Aber er hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut, einmal noch einen schönen Tag zu erleben und seine Freunde wieder zu treffen, so dass er sich einen Ruck gab und sich doch zum Fuchsbau aufmachte.

Das Haus war in heller Aufregung. Vor allem Ron's Mutter war nahe am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches und wuselte wie verrückt zwischen der ersten Etage, Küche und Wohnzimmer hin und her. Es war die erste Hochzeit eines ihrer Kinder und sie wollte, dass alles perfekt war.

Die ganze Familie war anwesend, auch Percy, der zwar wieder offiziell in die Familie aufgenommen wurde, sich offensichtlich dabei noch nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Er war geradezu aufdringlich freundlich und hilfsbereit. Die Zwillinge George und Fred fanden das ganz amüsant und dachten sich schon einige Streiche aus, die sie an ihrem Bruder ausprobieren könnten. Jedoch beließen sie es dabei, um den Familienfrieden wenigstens an diesem Tag nicht zu gefährden und auch, weil sie sich auch nicht sicher waren, ob Bill nicht doch zu einem Wehrwolf werden würde, sollten sie ihm den Tag verderben. Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben.

Ginny kam immer noch nicht aus ihrem Zimmer. Insgeheim war Harry froh darüber, denn das bedeutet für ihn noch eine kurze Zeit Aufschub. Hermine kam auf ihn zu und drückte ihn.

„Na, alles klar mit dir? Du siehst ein wenig blass aus um die Nase."

„Es geht mir gut", erwiderte Harry.

„Bammel vor der ersten Begegnung seit der..." Hermine verstummte und blickte traurig zu Boden.

„Du meinst, Bammel vor der Begegnung mit Ginny? Ja, ein wenig."

Hermine blickte ihn skeptisch an. Harry verbesserte sich: „sogar ziemlich. Hermine, ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich gegenüber ihr verhalten soll."

„Na ja, normal."

„Was meinst du mit normal?"

„Ich meine, es bringt nichts, Ginny aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das ist hier sowieso unmöglich."

„Wie geht es Ginny?" unterbrach sie Harry. Hermines Ausdruck verdunkelte sich.

„Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry ungeduldig.

„Das heißt sie ist gesund, aber nicht glücklich. Hör mal, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass, wenn du mit deiner Freundin Schluss machst, alles in bester Ordnung ist. Natürlich hast du ihr weh getan."

„Das erwarte ich ja auch nicht. Ich bin doch kein Monster!"

Harry war aufgebracht und versuchte nicht laut zu werden. Sie wurden je unterbrochen, denn die Braut erschien.

Fleur, die sowieso schon atemberaubend schön war, sah in ihrem Brautkleid aus, ‚wie nicht von dieser Welt'. Der silberne Chinz schimmerte wie helles Mondlicht. Fleur hatte ihr Haar in eine kunstvolle Form hochgesteckt und einige Locken umschmeichelten ihr elfenhaftes Gesicht. Sie schien zu schweben. Alle starrten sie mit weit aufgerissenen Mündern an. Nach einer kurzen Weile trieb Arthur Weasley - nachdem er wieder zu sich kam - die Hochzeitsgesellschaft zur Eile an. Kurz zuvor hatte Ginny versucht, sich unter die Gäste zu stehlen, doch Harry hatte sie entdeckt. Er blickte sie an, sie erwiderte mit einem kurzen Nicken und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, so als hätte sie gerade etwas interessantes entdeckt.

Die Trauungszeremonie von Fleur und Bill fand im Tempel eines Dorfes statt, das ganz in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus lag. Dort war auch ein freundliches, gemütliches Wirtshaus direkt an einem See, in das die Hochzeitsgesellschaft nach der Trauung einkehrte. Fred und George hatten dem Hochzeitspaar eine Band spendiert und als das Brautpaar den Tanz eröffnet hatte, und sich nach und nach die Tische zum Tanz leerten, nahm Harry all seinen Mut zusammen und ging auf Ginny zu.

„Hi Ginny, darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" Ginny nahm tief Luft und blickte zu Boden.

„Natürlich."

„Danke."

Eine Weile saßen beide schweigend beieinander und wagten es nicht, sich anzublicken.

Plötzlich sagte Ginny bestimmt: „Lass uns raus gehen, wir müssen reden." Harrys Herz rutschte eine Etage tiefer.

„Okay".

Sie verließen das Wirtshaus und schlugen den Weg in Richtung See ein.

„Wie früher", sprach Ginny in Gedanken versunken, als beide am Ufer standen und in Harrys Ohren klang es, als ob es eine Ewigkeit her gewesen wäre, dass er sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. Eine Weile standen beide schweigend am Ufer. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie, in all den Jahren, in denen sie sich kannten, niemals so weit von einander entfernt waren, wie gerade in diesem Augenblick. Ginny drehte sich zu ihn um und blickte ihn ins Gesicht.

„Warum bist du gekommen? "

Was verbarg sich alles hinter dieser Frage? Hoffte sie, dass er seine Entscheidung zurücknehmen würde? Wie gerne würde er das tun. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er einen Menschen, der nicht sein Vater, seine Mutter oder Sirius war, so sehr vermissen könnte, wie sie. Noch schlimmer war die Vorstellung, dass Ginny allein durch die Tatsache, dass sie mit ihm zusammen war, sterben könnte. Was sollte er ihr antworten?

„Ginny, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun..."

„Das weiß ich...", unterbrach in Ginny.

„Ich hab das nur getan, um dich zu schützen."

Harry machte ein hilfloses Gesicht.

„Warum in aller Welt glauben alle, mich beschützen zu müssen? Als ob ich nicht auf mich selbst aufpassen könnte! Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr! Glaubst du, ich würde eine Sekunde zögern, um „du weißt schon wen" mit meinem Besen eins überzuziehen, sollte er es jemals wieder wagen, Dich anzugreifen oder mir etwas anzutun?"

Ginny sah Harry mit feurigen Augen an. Harry musste ein wenig schmunzeln, sein Blick wurde jedoch augenblicklich wieder ernster.

„Ginny, ich zweifle keine Sekunde, dass du das tun würdest. Du unterschätzt aber Voldemort, wenn du glaubst, dass Dein Besen und Deine Wut bei ihm etwas ausrichten könnten."

„Ich weiß, ich bin auch nicht blöd!" Ginny begann zu stammeln: „was ich damit sagen wollte..., ich wollte damit sagen,...

Harry unterbrach sie, in dem er den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringerte, ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände nahm und mit trauriger und ernster Miene sagte „ich weiß".

Ginny versteifte sich und drehte ihr Gesicht weg.

„Das ist unfair", flüsterte sie bitter.

Harry ließ sie los und drehte sich mit gesenktem Kopf von ihr ab.

„Tut mir leid."

„Hör auf zu sagen, es tut Dir leid!"

„Ginny", Harry Stimme wurde bestimmter: „Du bist nicht sicher, bevor Voldemort nicht vernichtet ist. Ich habe gehofft, dass du das verstehst. Glaube mir, nichts täte ich lieber, als dort weiterzumachen, wo wir nach Dumbledores Ermordung aufgehört haben. Ich hatte aber leider keine Wahl!"

„Doch", erwiderte Ginny trotzig, „Du hattest die Wahl und du hast sie immer noch. Hör auf, dir dein ganzes Leben von ihm bestimmen zu lassen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Ginny um und rannte zurück zum Wirtshaus. Harry verweilte noch eine Zeit lang, um nachzudenken, dann folgte er Ginny zurück zum Wirtshaus.

Die Feier ging ausgelassen ihren Lauf. Bis auf Ron und Hermine schien niemand Notiz davon genommen zu haben, dass Ginny und Harry eine Zeit lang weg waren. Als Harry in die Gaststube eintrat, kam ihm Ron entgegen.

„Na, alles wieder in Ordnung?"

„Nein", erwiderte Harry, „ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen."

„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Schau, ich habe zur Feier des Tages sogar einen neuen Festumhang bekommen. Cool was?"

„Toll", antwortete Harry träge. „Wo ist Hermine?"

„Sie sitzt am Tisch und schäkert mit George und Fred. Keine Ahnung was sie an denen interessant findet", sagte Ron in einem angesäuerten Unterton.

Harry musste schmunzelte. Offensichtlich hat Ron immer noch nichts begriffen.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen?" Ron blickte Harry verärgert an. „Gefällt dir mein Festumhang nicht?"

„Doch, dein neuer Festumhang ist echt ne Wucht. Nur Schade, dass du die Chance nicht nutzt und deinen Fauxpas von vor 3 Jahren wieder gut machst."

„Hä?" Ron machte ein verdutztes Gesicht. „Was meinst Du?"

„Hast Du Hermine schon gefragt, ob sie mit Dir tanzen möchte?"

„Ach so! Nein." Ron blickte verunsichert zu Hermine rüber.

„Warum nicht? Willst Du nicht mit ihr tanzen?"

„Doch, schon. Soll ich?"

Harry schaute Ron mit einem Blick an, als ob er fragen wollte ‚das fragst Du mich?' Ron schluckte einen riesengroßen Klos hinunter, straffte so gut es ging seinen Rumpf und schritt mit weichen Knien und dem Herz in der Hose an den Tisch, an dem Hermine sich mit den Zwillingen unterhielt. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Hermine Ron zur Kenntnis nahm (oder es für angebracht hielt, ihn zur Kenntnis zu nehmen). Sie sah fragend zu ihm hinauf. Ron kam sich vor, wie ein Kaninchen, dass auf die Schlachtbank geführt wurde. Wenn seine Brüder wenigsten nicht da wären. Doch, so wie es schien, wollten die beiden sich den Spaß, wie sich Ron blamieren würde, nicht entgehen lassen. Amüsiert neugierig sahen sie Ron an. Ron schluckte wieder.

„Hermine, willst Du mit mir tanzen?" Hermines Gesicht begann zu strahlten.

„Ich dachte schon, Du würdest mich nie fragen."

Fred und George kicherten und tuschelten, doch Hermine erhob sich und ließ sich von einem breit grinsenden Ron auf die Tanzfläche führen, der seinen Brüdern noch ein „Ihr Idioten" zuzischte. Harry hatte die ganze Szene mit einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln beobachtet. Er setzte sich zu Fred und George.

„Na, wie geht's Euch? Was machen die Geschäfte? fragte Harry die Zwillinge.

„Hervorragend!" lautete die gleichzeitige Antwort der beiden. „Neulich haben wir unsere neueste Erfindung auf einer Ausstellung in Birmingham präsentiert. Ein sich selbst generierender Kugelblitz. Absolut ungefährlich aber sehr effektiv. Es ist ein Pulver aus verschiedenen geheimen Substanzen, die wir aus Bulgarien mitgebracht haben. Du musst unsere Mixtur nur auf den Boden streuen und schon hast Du ein herrliches Gewitter, für den Fall, dass Du mal ein wenig mehr Platz brauchst, zum Beispiel bei einem dichten Gedränge, oder wenn Du am Ende einer Schlange stehst und eigentlich überhaupt keine Zeit hast, zu warten bis Du dran bist. Wir haben unser ganzen Vorräte verkauft und kommen mit der Produktion der Nachbestellungen überhaupt nicht nach. Wir brauchen dringend Hilfe."

Harry hatte eine Idee: „Hey, wie wäre es, wenn ich euch ab und zu helfe? Ich könnte etwas Abwechslung gebrauchen."

„Das wäre super! rief George aus.

„Aber, was ist mit Hogwards?" warf Fred ein, „willst du deinen Abschluss nicht machen, so kurz vor dem Ende? Die Umbridge ist doch weg und was schlimmeres kann doch wohl nicht mehr nachkommen.

„Nein, ich habe hingeschmissen", entgegnete Harry.

„Na ja, kann ich Dir nicht verübeln, nach allem was passiert ist" Fred schmunzelte.

„Also abgemacht?" sagte George und hielt Harry die Hand zum Einschlagen hin.

„Abgemacht", grinste Harry und schlug ein.

Ron und Hermine kamen völlig erschöpft von der Tanzfläche zurück.

„Also, wenn Ron will, kann er ein richtig guter Tänzer sein", Hermine war ganz außer Atem.

Ron wurde rot und dann raunzte er: „ Hey, keine Kritik, ich habe heute mehr getanzt als in meinem gesamten Leben und soviel werde ich in meinem Leben sicherlich nicht mehr tanzen.

„Machst wohl schon schlapp? neckte ihn Fred. „Also wenn Du jetzt schon die Segel streichst, mache ich mir echt Sorgen."

„Sorgen über was", Ron blickte seinen Bruder herausfordernd an. „Na komm schon, sprich's aus!"

„Lass mal gut sein Brüderchen", versuchte George die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Nein, mir ist schon klar, auf was Fred hinaus will. Ich will aber wissen, ob er den Mut hat, es laut auszusprechen oder ob der nur seine große Klappe aufreist. Fred stemmte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, beugte sich zu Ron und raunte ihm zu:

„Ich mache mir Sorgen über Deine körperliche Fitness, um es genauer zu formulieren, über Dein Stehvermögen."

Ron wurde blass. Hermine, die soeben einen Schluck aus ihrer Fruchtbowle genippt hatte, verschluckte sich und prustete über den Tisch. Harry lachte und klopfte Hermine auf den Rücken.

„Ron, dessen Gesichtsfarbe inzwischen von rot auf weiß wechselte, setzte nach: „Mach Du Dir lieber über Deine eigene ‚Fitness' Sorgen! Soviel ich weiß, hast Du Deinen Hintern heute überhaupt noch nicht bewegt!"

Ron war von seiner eigenen Schlagfertigkeit überrascht. ‚Eins zu Null für mich, würde ich sagen', dachte er sich und zerrte die immer noch hustende Hermine zurück auf die Tanzfläche. Das konnte Fred natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er stand auf und marschierte schnurstracks an den nächsten Tisch, an dem Percy und Penelope saßen.

„Sorry Bruderherz, aber ich muss mal Deine Freundin ausleihen", Fred packte die perplexe Penny an ihrem Handgelenk und schleppte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Percy, brachte es nur fertig, den Mund auf und zu zumachen und ein „aber...aber..." heraus zupressen, was sich aber eher anhörte, wie das Quaken eines Frosches. George und Harry, die die Szene beobachtet hatten, konnten sich nicht mehr halten und krümmten sich mit Tränen in den Augen vor Lachen. Nach dem sich beide wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, japste George:

„Ich denke... ich denke... puh... wir sollten ebenfalls an unseren Ruf denken. Komm, schnapp Dir ein Mädel und lass uns tanzen."

„Okay, wenn Du meinst", gluckste Harry.

Beide sprangen auf und steuerten auf Tonks und Ginny zu. George packte Tonks, die mitten in einer angeregten Unterhaltung mit Molly war und Harry griff Ginnys Hand, die ebenfalls nicht wusste, wir ihr geschah. Sie tanzten wild und ausgelassen.

Als die Band ein langsameres Lied anstimmte, wollte Ginny wieder auf ihren Platz zurück, doch Harry hielt sie fest und schlang seine Arme um Ihre Hüften. Ginny fühlte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen.

„Harry, was soll das?" flüsterte Ginny vorwurfsvoll, blickte ihn aber nicht an.

Harry zog sie noch näher an seinen Körper und drückte sie fest an sich. Ginny gab ihren Widerstand auf und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Mit geschlossenen Augen wiegten beiden zum Takt der Musik. Wenn die Musik doch nur nicht aufhören würde, dachte sich Ginny und hoffte, die Zeit würde stehen bleiben. Doch die Zeit war unerbittlich.

Die Hochzeitsfeier ging ihrem Ende zu. Harry kehrte mit der Familie Weasley, bis auf die Zwillinge und Percy in den Fuchsbau zurück. Sie machten es sich noch im Wohnzimmer gemütlich und unterhielten sich über die schöne Hochzeit und das reizende Brautpaar. Während sich Ron und Hermine rege an der Unterhaltung beteiligten, war Harry geistig vollkommen abwesend und starrte nur auf Ginny. Ginny bemerkte, dass Harry sie fixierte, streifte seinen verstohlenen Blick nur kurz und blickte schnell zu Boden. Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er verabschiedete sich von den Weasleys und ging zu Bett.

Lange noch lag Harry wach und dachte nach. Dies war wahrscheinlich sein letzter fröhlicher Tag für die nächste Zeit gewesen. Ron, der inzwischen ebenfalls die Familienrunde verlassen hatte, schnarchte in seinem Bett auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Harry schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie er Ginny beim Tanzen in seinen Armen hielt. Er roch ihr Haar, er fühlte Ihren Körper. Seit langem hatte er sich nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt, so frei und leicht. Dann holte ihn die Realität wieder ein. ‚Scheiße', dachte er. ‚Du Vollidiot!' Er stand auf und tigerte im Zimmer wie ein nervöses Raubtier im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Autsch!" er stieß mit seinem Zeh an der Kommode an. Der Schmerz strahlte sein ganzes Bein hinauf.

„Hey!" Ron war aus seinem Schlaf aufgeschreckt und rieb sich die Augen. „Bis du noch zu retten!" Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante und rieb seinen schmerzenden Zeh.

„Nein... Ron, ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich verschwinde."

„Wegen Ginny?"

„Ja. Nein... Ja." Harry atmete schwer. „ Wenn ich das jetzt nicht sofort beende, dann dreh ich noch durch." Harry zog sich an.

„Grüße alle von mir und sag ihnen, dass es mir leid tut, okay?"

„In Ordnung."

Ron, der sich bewusst war, dass er Harry nicht aufhalten konnte, sank zurück auf sein Kissen, während Harry zurück an den Grimauld Platz Nr. 12 apparierte.

Ginny lag in ihrem Bett und heißen Tränen tropfen auf ihr Kissen. Sie versuchte ihr schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Da öffnete sich leise die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und Ron schlich herein. Ginny hatte den Rücken zur Tür gekehrt aber Ron bemerkte das Zittern Ihres Körpers.

„Hey Kleines," flüsterte er und trat zur ihr ans Bett. Ginny hielt die Hand vor ihren Mund und versuchte, nicht laut aufzuschluchzen. Ron setzte sich auf die Bettkante, fasste seine Schwester an den Schultern und zog sie hoch.

„Hau ab, Ron", schluchzte Ginny und drehte ihren Kopf weg.

„Schschsch..., es wird alles wieder gut", flüsterte Ron.

Widerstandslos ließ sich Ginny in Rons Arme ziehen. Doch der Tränenstrom wollte nicht versiegen. Ron sagte nichts, sondern drückte seine Schwestern an sich und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind. Nach einer Weile kamen ihre Schluchzer immer weniger. Als sich Ginny nach wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, sie nuschelte in seinen T-Shirt:

„Hab gar nicht gewusst, dass du so eine sensible Ader hast."

„Na hör mal", entgegnete Ron gespielt empört, „ich bin zur Zeit der begehrteste Tröster hier in der Gegend. Hast du das noch nicht bemerkt?"

„Nein, ist mir noch nicht aufgefallen." Ginny konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Geht's wieder?" fragte Ron besorgt.

„Ja, danke."

„Na prima, ich bin schon ganz nass", versuchte Ron seine Schwester aufzuheitern. Ginny richtete sich wieder auf.

„T'schuldige".

„Quatsch, das war doch nur ein Scherz."

„Is schon wieder okay."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, Ron. Geh du nur wieder ins Bett."


	4. Remus

Hallo Zusammen! 

Erstmal möchte ich Euch **Mariacharly** und **mellon1984 **herzlich für die Reviews danken!

Ich habe mich riesig darüber gefreut, als Neuling so schnell Feed-back zu bekommen. Das spornt mich enorm an und ich hoffe, Euch beide und natürlich auch alle anderen, die noch dazustoßen, nicht zu enttäuschen...

**mellon**: Schön, dass Dir dieses Kapitel so gefallen hat. Gerade mit diesem hatte ich so meine Schwierigkeiten, da ich nicht wollte, dass es zu schnulzig wird.

Ich drück Euch!

Sirendipity

**WARNUNG! Dieses Kapitel ist nichts für Bambi-Liebhaben! **

**Remus **

_Lasset alle Hoffnung fahren, ihr, die ihr hier eintretet. (Dante)_

Remus Lupin, der Freund von Sirius und Harrys Vater, James, hatte die Hochzeitsfeier noch vor Mitternacht verlassen und eilte, nach dem er am Rande des Hogwarts-Geländes appariert war, auf den verbotenen Wald zu. Er spürte die heran nahende Verwandlung, die nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern auch seine Seele veränderte.

In ihrer Hogwards-Zeit waren James und Sirius, die Animagi waren, diejenigen, die Remus während er verwandelt war, daran hinderten, seinen Verlangen nachzukommen. Seit Jahren war er jedoch auf sich alleine gestellt. Die Feier war so schön, dass er es beinahe verpasst hatte, rechtzeitig aufzubrechen.

‚Ich muss es noch zur Hütte schaffen' dachte er bei sich. Er hoffte, sich noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen, damit er niemanden gefährden konnte.

Die aufkeimende Energie strömte in alle seine Fasern. Es war Vollmond und er spürte, wie das Monster mit aller Macht von ihm Besitz ergriff. Sein Bewusstsein wehrte sich dagegen, in den Hintergrund gedrängt zu werden. In der Hoffnung so lange wie möglich bei Verstand zu bleiben rezitierte er verzweifelt Zauberformeln aus Lehrbüchern in alphabetischer Reihenfolge und Trankrezepte.

‚Accio... Alohomora... Amnesia... Avis... Deletrius... Diffindo... Dissendium...'

‚2 Gramm Süßholz, fein zermahlen... eine Messerspitze Kreuzkümmel... 3 Tropfen Extrakt von der Galle ungeborener Lämmer...'

Schwer atmend bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch das Dickicht.

‚Den Zauberstab immer fest in der führenden Hand, nicht zu fest; die Handgelenke locker... zur Übung machen wir mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand kreisende Bewegungen...'

Irgendwann spürte er, wie ein Dornenzweig, den er zur Seite gedrückt hatte, in sein Gesicht zurückschlug. Er schmeckte Blut auf seinen Lippen und die Gier nach frischen, warmen Fleisch wurde immer größer. Sinnlos sich dagegen zu wehren. Der reißende Schmerz, der in alle seine Glieder fuhr, entlockte ihm einen markerschütternden Schrei. Er krümmte sich in seiner Pein, wimmerte. Sein Rücken beugte sich, er kroch auf allen Vieren und stöhnte auf. Es war zu spät.

Der Wehrwolf reckte sich dem Vollmond entgegen und stieß einen animalisches Geheul aus. In der Ferne antwortete ein Rudel Wölfe und dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und lief in Richtung des naheliegenden Waldes. Er hatte den Schweiß eines Rehs aufgenommen. Aufgeregt schnüffelte er der Spur nach und beschleunigte das Tempo. Die frische Spur deutete ihm, dass seine Beute nicht mehr fern war. Da! An einer mondbeschienenen Lichtung, stand es und äste. Der Wehrwolf duckte sich. ‚War die Windrichtung günstig?' fragte er sich. Das Reh blickte immer wieder verängstigt auf, um dann wieder nervös weiter zu fressen. Vorsichtig und lautlos tastete sich der Wehrwolf immer näher an das Reh heran. Es war noch jung und unerfahren. Als er überzeugt war, nahe genug an seiner Beute dran zu sein, schlug er mit einem Satz zu. Zu Tode erschrocken, zuckte das Reh zusammen und setzte zur Flucht an. Jedoch, es war zu spät. Der Wehrwolf schlug seine Pranken in die Flanke des Rehs, um es zu Fall zu bringen. Gerade noch rappelte es sich auf, um wieder durch die Pfoten des Wehrwolfes festgehalten zu werden. Es fiel hin. Es blökte in Todesangst. Dann schlug der Wehrwolf seine Maul in die Eingeweide des Rehs und begann, es bei lebendigem Leib auszuweiden. Das Reh gab keinen Laut mehr von sich. Es beobachtete keuchend, wie der Wehrwolf sich an ihm labte, bis schließlich seine Kraft nachließ und es seinen Kopf nach unter senken ließ. Es war tot. Der Wehrwolf ließ von ihm ab und trottete seiner Wege. Er war satt, seine Gier nach Blut gestillt.

Remus kam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Seine Glieder schmerzten und ihm war kalt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er so da lag. Es dämmerte bereits. Er rappelte sich auf und sah sich an. Er war nackt und blutverschmiert. Langsam richtete er sich auf und lief immer tiefer in den verbotenen Wald.

Atemlos kam er an einer verfallenen Holzhütte an. Sie war nur eine Bruchbude, aber gut versteckt und seit langer Zeit nicht mehr benutzt worden. Remus hatte sie vor kurzem entdeckt und zu seiner Zuflucht gewählt. Nur dieses mal war er zu spät dran.

Remus hatte in der Hütte einige nützliche Dinge gebunkert. Da bei jeder Verwandlung alle Kleidungsstücke zerfetzt wurden, brauchte er immer wieder Nachschub. Remus war nicht reich und so besorgte er sich seine Kleidung billig auf Flohmärkten und aus Altkleidersammlungen. Sie waren abgetragen und schäbig, aber teure Sachen hätten sich sowieso nicht gelohnt.

In der Hütte stand auch eine alte Truhe, die einige Fläschchen Contra-Lupus-Zaubertrank enthielt. Merlin sei Dank, hatte Severus ausreichend Vorrat für ihn gebraut, bevor er flüchtete. Remus verzog sein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape den alten Schulleiter kaltblütig getötet hatte. ‚Severus, was zu Teufel hatte Dich geritten? Habe ich mich so täuschen lassen?' Er vermied es daran zu denken, was sein wird, wenn sein Vorrat aufgebraucht ist, denn auch dieser geht irgendwann zur neige.

Er betrachtete seinen Körper. Überall getrocknetes Blut. Es könnte von einem Tier stammen... oder einem Menschen. Remus konnte sich niemals an die Zeiten, in der er verwandelt war, erinnern, aber er wusste, wozu Wehrwölfe fähig waren. An den folgenden Tagen studierte er ausführlich den Tagespropheten und hoffte, keine Nachricht über einen grausam verstümmelten Leichnam oder eine Vermisstenanzeige zu finden. Da jedoch fast täglich von Todesfällen berichtet wurde, war sich Remus nicht sicher ob nicht der ein oder andere auf seine Kappe ging.

Remus griff sich ein zerschlissenes und vergilbtes Handtuch und ging vor die Hütte. Draußen stand eine Regentonne und er begann, sich das Blut vom Körper zu waschen. Als er fertig war ging er zurück in die Hütte und zog die bereitgelegte Kleidung an. Danach verließ er wieder die Hütte und begab sich nach Hogwarts. In weniger als einer Stunde würde der Unterricht beginnen. (A/N: McGonnagal hatte Remus, trotz des Widerstandes des Elternbeirates, wieder als DADA-Lehrer eingestellt.)

„Guten Morgen, Ladies und Gentlemen. Bitte setzen Sie sich." begrüßte Remus die Schüler.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Lupin."

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis alle Schüler ihren Platz eingenommen hatten.

„Ich hoffe, Sie alle haben die Abwehrzauber geübt. Mr. Finnigan, bitte nennen Sie einen geeigneten Abwehrzauber gegen einen Crucio und erläutern Sie die Wirkung."

Seamus blätterte in seinen Notizen und begann: „Zum einen kann gegen einen Crucio ein Schildzauber angewandt werden. Der Protego erzeugt ein Kraftfeld zwischen dem Angreifer und dem Angegriffenen, der den Fluch ablenkt."

„Gut, Mr. Finnigan. Aber was ist, wenn Ihre Freunde ganz in der Nähe stehen? Die könnten doch den Crucio stattdessen abbekommen. Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass die das mit einkalkuliert haben."

„Nein, Professor." Seamus blätterte wieder in seiner Mappe.

„Haben Sie noch einen Vorschlag, Mr. Finnigan? Was halten Sie davon, den Schildzauber mit einem weiteren zu kombinieren?"

„Geht das?" Seamus blickte seinem Hauslehrer fragend an.

„Selbstverständlich", Remus blickte in die Klasse.

„Wenn Sie die schwierigen Abwehrzauber noch nicht sicher beherrschen – und ich rate Ihnen dringend davon ab, sie zu nutzen, bevor das der Fall ist – können Sie mehrere – die sich sicher beherrschen – kombinieren. Wer hat einen Vorschlag, welcher Abwehrzauber Mr. Finnigans Freunde vor dem abgelenkten Crucio schützen könnte?"

Remus Blick streifte durch die Runde. „Ja, Ms. Brown?"

„Ein Circulum-Zauber?", sagte Christina Brown unsicher.

„Gute Idee, Miss Brown. Was bewirkt dieser Zauber?"

„Er kreist den Crucius-Fluch ein und umschließt ihn, so dass er nicht mehr schaden kann."

„Sehr gut, Miss Brown. 10 Punkte für Hufflepuff. Noch weitere Vorschläge?"

Langsam regte sich die Klasse und mehrere Hände schnellten nach oben. Es kamen noch einige gute und weniger gute Vorschläge, doch Remus lobte und ermunterte jeden. Er stellte keinen Schüler, der eine falsche Antwort gab, bloß, sondern half ihnen, selbst auf die richtige Lösung zu kommen. Er verteilte für korrekte Ergebnisses großzügig Hauspunkte – sogar Slytherin bekamen welche ab. Der Unterricht gestaltete sich lebhaft und Zeit verging wie im Flug.

Kurz vor Ende des Unterrichts, rief er noch in die Klasse: „Das war heute eine ausgezeichnete Unterrichtsstunde, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit Euch! Wir haben viel erarbeitet, so dass es für heute keine Hausaufgaben gibt. Ich empfehle aber jedem, sich die Fluchkombinationen gut einzuprägen. Ihr werden nie wissen, ob Ihr sie noch brauchen."

„Und gebt bitte noch Eure Aufsätze nach vorne, bevor Ihr geht." Lärmend verabschiedete sich die Schüler und verließen das Klassenzimmer.

Als der Raum annähernd leer war, saß Remus noch eine Weile nachdenklich an seinem Schreibtisch. Dann packte er seine Unterlagen und die zu korrigierenden Aufsätze in die Tasche und machte er sich auf in den Speisesaal.


	5. Hostage of the Heart

**Liebe Maria, liebe(r?) mellon**, **WOW, **ich bin völlig geplättet von so viel Lob! **:-D**

Ein tolles Gefühl...Ich bin derart heiß darauf, weiter zu schreiben, dass ich alles andere stehen und liegen lasse... Bügelwäsche? Who cares?

Um ehrlich zu sein **Maria**, bin ich auch gespannt, ob ich es schaffe, die Handlungen zusammen zuführen. In erster möchte ich die Schicksale, Motivationen und Gedankengänge der einzelnen Charaktere so gut und so plausibel wie möglich ausarbeiten und dabei ihren ursprünglichen Charakter und die Vergangenheit aus den Büchern nicht gänzlich außer Acht lassen. Ich werde mir Mühe gehen, versprochen.

Mit Deine Annahme, **Mellon** es könnte sich um einen Alptraum von mir handeln, liegst Du gar nicht so falsch. Eigentlich ist es eine Mischung aus einem Alptraum, den ich vor einigen Jahren hatte und der meinen Hund betraf und Fragmente aus einer Tierdokumentation. Ich glaube, es war eine Raubkatze und eine Gazelle.

Ich drück Euch!

Sirendipity

Das folgende Kapitel widme ich meinem Ehemann, Udo der meine Geschichte nicht nur korrigiert, sondern auch richtig liest und mit sehr wichtige Hinweise gibt, obwohl er HP kein einziges mal gelesen hat und „nur" die Filme kennt (ich wundere mich immer wieder, wie viel er sich merken kann). Und er hasst es zu lesen...

**

* * *

**

**TAGESPROPHET **

**Weitere ungeklärte Morde**

**Canterbury (tp) **Wieder wurde ein angesehenes Mitglied der Zauberergemeinde tot in seiner Villa aufgefunden. Laut Aussage eines Heilers aus St. Mungos konnten keine Rückstände eines unverzeihlichen Fluches entdeckt werden. Nach Aussage der Ministeriumsabteilung für Verbrechen wird angenommen, dass es sich um einen Raubmord handelte. Es wird jedoch grundsätzlich nicht ausgeschlossen, dass der Mann das Opfer eines Serienkillers gewesen sein könnte, denn er handelt sich um das dritte Todesopfer innerhalb der letzten sechs Monate, der durch eine Schnittverletzung getötet wurde.

**Neue Vorwürfe gegen den ersten Unterstaatssekretär**

**London (tp)** Der, wegen des Verdachts der Vorteilsnahme stark unter Druck geratene erste Unterstaatssekretär des Zaubereiministeriums, James Miller, hat gestern seinen Rücktritt erklär, nach dem neue Vorwürfe gegen ihn erhoben wurden. Ein Sprecher des Unterstaatssekretärs erklärte, die Vorwürfe seien alle aus der Luft gegriffen und entbehrten jeder Grundlage. Um jedoch Schaden vom Amt und dem Zaubereiministerium abzuwenden, hat sich Mr. Miller entschlossen, seinen Rücktritt einzureichen. Dies sei jedoch kein Eingeständnis seiner Schuld.

Wie bereits gestern berichtet, hatte der Interessensverband rechtschaffender Zauberer angekündigt, Beweise vorzulegen, die den Verdacht der Bestechlichkeit des Unterstaatssekretärs bestätigen würden. Die Pressesprecherin des Interessenverbandes, Cathryn Sparks erklärte dem Tagespropheten, es sei nicht mehr auszuschließen, dass Mr. Miller kriminelle Geschäfte nicht nur gedeckt, sondern an deren Organisation maßgeblich beteiligt gewesen sein könnte. (Ausführliches Interview mit Ms. Sparks, Seite 4)

Die kommissarische Leitung des Unterstaatssekretariats hat die bisherige zweite Unterstaatssekretärin, Marissa Edgecombe übernommen, die das Amt erst seit einem Jahr bekleidete. Sie war Dolores Umbridge nachgefolgt, die während ihres Einsatzes in Hogwarts leider einem Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte, als sie bei ihrem Versuch, vermisste Schüler aus dem verbotenen Wald zu retten, von einer Horde wildgewordener Zentauren angegriffen wurde. Ms. Umbrigde befindet sich derzeit immer noch in St. Mungos und ihr Zustand ist noch immer unverändert schlecht.

* * *

**Hostage of the Heart**

_Unterlegen ist man im Leben erst dann, wenn man seine Selbstachtung definitiv verloren hat. (Marcel Proust)_

Hermine saß in der großen Halle am Gryffindortisch beim Frühstück und las Zeitung. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Malfoy wurde freigesprochen. Zornig zerknüllte sie den Tagespropheten und pfefferte ihn auf die Seite.

„Wie konnten die Beweise nur verschwinden! Der Mann hat ein Glück, dass es nicht zum Aushalten ist! Immer findet er jemanden, er ihn rausboxt!"

Hermine stöhnte auf und stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. In diesem Augenblick trat Ron an den Tisch und blickte sie fragend an.

„Was ist los?"

Ohne ihn anzublicken griff Hermine nach dem Tagespropheten und schmiss ihn zornig in Rons Schoß. Ron griff nach der Zeitung, strich sie glatt und überflog kurz die Schlagzeilen auf der ersten Seite.

„Das war doch wohl zu erwarten. Hast Du ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ein Malfoy lange in Askaban sitzen muss. Der hat doch überall Verbindungen in die höchsten Kreise und ins Ministerium."

Hermine war aufgebracht. Wie konnte Ron nur so ruhig da sitzen und so tun, als ob das nichts bedeuten würde?

„Überleg doch mal, wenn es so einfach ist, einen Verbrecher wie es Malfoy zweifellos ist, rauszuboxen, in dem man einfach Beweismittel verschwinden lässt! Werden die nicht gesichert? Entweder hat da jemand irrsinnig geschlampt oder sich bestechen lassen! Egal, in beiden Fällen ist das eine Katastrophe für die Gesellschaft! Skandalös!... Und dann diese Anschuldigungen gegen Smith! Die sind doch gezielt lanciert, um ihn zu demontieren, was ihnen auch gelungen ist! Er hat seinen Rücktritt eingereicht und seine Nachfolgerin ist diese schleimige, inkompetente Edgecombe! Findest Du nicht, dass sie eine erstaunlich rasante Karriere hingelegt hat? Das stinkt doch geradezu nach Verrat! "

Ron sah sie mit skeptischen Augen an.

„Glaubst du, sie hat mit den Gerüchten etwas zu tun?"

„Sie hat bisher nur profitiert. Zumindest hat sie nichts getan, um die Vorwürfe zu entkräften. Das finde ich nicht gerade loyal. Er war immerhin ihr Vorgesetzter", stellte Hermine entrüstet fest und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

Ron starrte auf den Teller vor ihm und schwieg ich ansonsten aus. Er wusste, dass derlei Diskussionen grundsätzlich in Monologe von Hermine endeten. Manchmal befürchtete er sogar, sie würde vergessen zu atmen, wenn sie sich im Rage redete, und tot umfallen.

Hermine schoss ihre Argumente wie ein Sperrfeuer, so dass Ron Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu folgend, ganz zu schweigen, sofort etwas zu erwidern. Meistens kamen er sich vor, als ob sein Gehirn unter dem Dauerbeschuss vollständig blockiert war. Also hielt er seinen Mund, weil ihm nichts dazu einfiel, oder weil er Angst hatte, dass er irgend etwas dummes sagen könnte. Später im Schlafsaal, wenn alles um ihn herum still war und er darüber nachdenken konnte, dann würde ihm die passenden Antworten sicher einfallen, auch wenn es dann bereits zu spät war. Zumindest konnte er dann in Gedanken mit ihr Schritt halten.

Jedoch schien Hermine ihr Pulver vorerst verschossen zu haben, denn sie beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig und seufzte.

„Ach, Ron. Ich wünschte, Harry wäre hier."

Bei diesen Worten senkte Ron ebenfalls seinen Kopf und seufzte schwer. ‚War ja wohl klar, dass sie jetzt Harry aufs Tablett bringen musste.' Ron hatte schon genug daran zu knabbern, dass er bei Hermine das Gefühl hatte, ihr nicht ebenbürtig zu sein. Und dann noch die unterschwellige und latent vorhandene Eifersucht auf Harry.

Ron fragte sich oft, was Harry, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er einen unverzeihlichen Fluch überlebt hatte, so besonders machte.

‚...Harry hat bei den ZAG's nicht wesentlich besser abgeschnitten, wie ich. Ich war sogar besser, als Fred und George zusammen...'

‚...Harry hatte beide Eltern verloren, aber das hatte Neville auch, irgendwie...'

‚...Harry war der jüngste Sucher in der Geschichte von Hogwarts und er war verdammt gut, aber zum Profispieler, wie Krumm oder Oliver, hat es nicht gereicht...'

‚...Gut: Harry war sicher vermögender als er, jedoch nicht annähernd so reich wie Malfoy oder die Parkinsons. Obwohl, mit dem Erbe von Sirius hat er sicherlich einen schönen Batzen.'

Ron war sich wohl bewusst, dass Harry liebend gerne auf alle Galleonen der Welt verzichtet hätte, wenn er dafür seine Eltern und seinen Paten wieder zurückbekommen würde. Beide, Hermine und Harry, waren seine besten Freunde und er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn so schätzen, wie er war und doch fühlte er sich ihnen gegenüber manchmal... ja was? Unzulänglich?

Ginny saß während dessen still neben Hermine und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Mittagessen. Bei den letzten Worten von Hermine zogen sich ihr sämtliche Fasern zusammen und sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Mehrmals atmete sie tief ein und aus, bis sie wieder ihre Fassung wahren konnte.

„Ich bin neugierig, wer unser neuer Quidditch-Kapitän wird", sagte sie fast so beiläufig, als ob es nicht darum ging, dass Harry nicht mehr auf der Schule war, sondern um irgend jemanden, auf den man getrost verzichten konnte. Hermine sah sie schockiert an, so als konnte sie nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet Ginny derart taktlos sein konnte, besann sich aber schnell darauf, dass Ginny offensichtlich versuchte, auf ein Thema zu wechseln, dass ihr weniger schmerzte.

Ron nahm das Thema dankbar auf, denn weder fühlte er sich wohl dabei an Harry denken zu müssen, noch hatte er die geringste Lust, mit Hermine über Politik zu diskutieren.

„Na, ich werde es nicht sein, sonst hätte McGonagall schon was gesagt. Hoffentlich nicht dieser McLaggen. Ich denke, dass du wieder als Sucher einspringen wirst".

Ginny zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wir werden das Auswahltraining abwarten müssen."


	6. Wizzard's Hell & Heaven

Hallo Zusammen!

**NoxANescaflor** und **dekad.ente: **Ichfreu mich riesig, dass meine Story so gut bei Euch ankommt.

**Maria**: Nehme Dein Angebot mit der Bügelwäsche gerne an. Belohne Dich dafür mit einem neuen Kapitel.

**Mellon:** Hallo, liebe Nicole! Genau! Ron hat immer das Gefühl, in den Hindergrund gedrängt werden. Er ist sich seiner Qualitäten nicht bewusst und das wird sich auf seine Beziehung (vorerst im freundschaftlichen Sinne) zu Hermine auswirken. In den Büchern wird ja angedeutet, dass beide Gefühle für einander haben, am deutlichsten im 6. Band... Aber ich will nicht zu viel verraten.

Puhh! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das nächste Kapitel noch zustande bringe. Diesmal gehe ich etwas auf die mysteriösen Morde in der Zaubererwelt ein und werde in den folgenden Kapiteln auch immer wieder etwas über die Identität und Motive der/des Mörders/in einstreuen.

Bitte schreibt mir auch, wenn Ihr etwas nicht stimmig oder nicht gut findet, okay.

Ich wünsche Euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Herzliche Grüße

Eure Sirendipity

**

* * *

**

**DAILY MUGGLE (A/N: Danke Udo!)**

**US-Außenministerin stellt Iran ein letztes Ultimatum**

**Washington** (dpa) Der Konflikt zwischen den USA und dem Iran spitzt sich weiter zu. Obwohl der UN-Sicherheitsrat per Veto seitens China und Russland eine militärische Intervention gegen den Iran abgelehnt hatte, wiederholte die US-Außenministerin, Condoleezza Rice die Drohung der USA, den Iran anzugreifen. „Die USA werden nicht sehenden Auges zulassen, wie ein weiteres Regime im Nahen Osten aufstrebt und seine Nachbarn in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Sollte der Iran seine Urananreicherungsprogramm nicht umgehend stoppen und sich vollständig und bedingungslos der Kontrolle der Internationalen Atomenergiebehörde stellen, dann hat der Iran die Konsequenzen zu verantworten. Wenn der UN-Sicherheitsrat unfähig ist, eine angemessene Entscheidung zu fällen, dann werden die USA die Fakten schaffen (siehe Kommentar auf Seite 2). Der iranische Präsident Ahmadineschad entgegnete auf das amerikanische Ultimatum, das Atomforschungsprogramm sei rein friedlicher Natur und der Iran werde auf keinen Fall auf Fortschritt und Wohlstand verzichten. Wenn der Iran jedoch angegriffen wird, dann wird das iranische Volk bereit sein, die Aggressoren zu vertreiben.

**KOMMENTAR**

Auch wenn es scheint, dass die Kernenergie angesichts der anhaltende Preissteigerung beim Rohöl auch in Europa eine Renaissance erlebt; Ahmadineschad sollte die Entscheidung, Uran auf eigenem Territorium anzureichern noch einmal überdenken. Nicht nur stellen Atomreaktoren ein unkalkulierbares Risiko dar, sondern ist auch die sichere Entsorgung der abgebrannten Uranbrennstäbe nicht gelöst. Dies wird auch den Iran - wenn ihm das Wohl seiner Landsleute nicht vollkommen egal ist - vor das Problem eines für Jahrtausende strahlenden Atommülls stellen.

Das Land verfügt über ausreichende Ölvorräte und der Energiehunger der Industrieländer und China wird in absehbarer Zeit nicht nachlassen, so dass sie somit eine sichere Einnahmequelle für den Iran darstellen. Der Iran wäre gut beraten, seine Ressourcen in die Erforschung alternativer Energiequellen und Zukunftstechnologien zu investieren, da sowohl die Ölvorräte als auch die Uranvorkommen nicht unerschöpflich sind. Es wäre erfreulich, wenn die unermüdlichen europäischen Diplomaten, die verzweifelt versuchen den iranischen Präsidenten zum Einlenken zu bewegen, Ahmadineschad auf diesen Aspekt ebenfalls hinweisen würden.

Wenn, ja wenn die Motive des Iran rein friedlicher Natur wären. Es lässt sich jedoch nicht leugnen, dass angesichts der gegenseitigen Provokationen - und als nichts anderes sind die gegenseitigen Drohgebärden zu deuten – einer anderen Motivation folgen. Während die USA ihren Kreuzzug für die Demokratie im Nahen Osten verfolgen – und ganz nebenbei die Kontrolle über die Erdölversorgung sicherstellen wollen – wähnt sich der Iran in der komfortablen Rolle des ‚sich-verteidigen-müssens'. Haben die USA doch ohne Zustimmung des Weltsicherheitsrates den Irak okkupiert, so sieht der Iran sich der gleichen Gefahr ausgesetzt. Ahmadineschad folgt dem Beispiel Nordkoreas und versucht mit einer Atombombe die USA zum einlenken zu zwingen. Es ist fraglich, ob die Rechnung des iranischen Präsidenten aufgehen wird, denn beide Präsidenten, Bush und Ahmadineschad sind nicht gewillt, ihr Gesicht zu verlieren.

**

* * *

****TAGESPROPHET **

**Erneutes Treffen von Minister Scrimgeour und dem britischen Premierminister **

**London** (tp) Marissa Edgecombe, erste Unterstaatssekretärin dementierte gestern bei einer Pressekonferenz, dass der Grund für die erneuten Gespräche zwischen dem Premierminister von Muggle-Großbritannen und Zaubereiminister Scrimgeour die weitere Eskalation im Autostreit zwischen Sony-Amerika und Persien konsultiert hatte. Mrs. Edgecombe sagte, dass Minister Scrimgeours Terminkalender sehr eng ist und er kleine Zeit damit verschwenden würde, sich in einem Streit um ein Auto einzumischen. Wichtiger sei es, die derzeitigen andauernden Todesserangriffe zu erörtern, die sowohl in der Muggel- als auch in der Zaubererwelt nicht abreißen, und geeignete Maßnahmen zu diskutieren. Auf Anfrage des „Klitteres" bestätigte sie jedoch, das Minister Scrimgeor Berichte über Todesseraktivitäten im so genannten Nahen Osten übergeben hatte. Es gäbe jedoch keinerlei Beweise dafür, dass die Anführer des Al-Quaida-Netzwerkes, Osama Bin Laden und Al Sakaui von diesen Schwarzmagiern finanziell unterstützt werden würde.

**Champions-Cup-Teilnahme der Stonehenge-City-Thunderbolds in Gefahr?**

**Worthburmyth** (tp) (A/N: und wieder ein dickes Dankeschön an Udo!) Bei einem Punktespiel zwischen den Worthburmyth-Aristocats und den Stonehenge-City-Thunderbolds kam es zu einem Todesserangriff. Mehrere Spieler und Zuschauer wurden von durch Flüche gelähmt oder verwandelt. Es wird sogar von vier Todesfällen berichtet, die die Abteilung für Auroren jedoch bisher noch nicht bestätigt hatte. So wurde z. B. dem berühmten Thunderbold-Jäger, Thaddäus Diddle zentnerschwere Kuhglocken an die Füße gehext, so dass er die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verlor und ungebremst zu Boden stürzte. Während seine Knochenbrüche ohne Schwierigkeiten von den Heilern in St. Cassandra geheilt werden konnten, laboriert er immer noch an einem schweren Schock. Crescentia Neversane, Heilerin für seelische Unpässlichkeiten in ausgesprochen schwierigen Fällen, erklärte, dass man alles tun würde, dass Mr. Diddle von seiner Scopaephobie kuriert wird und er bald wieder einsatzfähig ist, schließlich fänden noch wichtige Punktspiele um den Einzug in den Champions-Cup statt. Das Spielfeld und das angrenzende Viertel liegen in Trümmern. Eine Mannschaft von Fluchbrechern versucht seit heute Morgen, das Stadion wieder begehbar zu machen, damit die Reparaturarbeiten unverzüglich beginnen können. Die Redaktion des Tagespropheten möchte an dieser Stelle den möglichen Hinterbliebenen der Todesopfer ihr Beileid kundtun und wünscht Mr. Diddle baldige Genesung.

**

* * *

**

**Wizzard's Hell & Heaven**

_Bewahre uns der Himmel vor dem „Verstehen. Es nimmt unserm Zorn die Kraft, unserm Hass die Würde, unserer Rache die Lust und noch unserer Erinnerung die Seeligkeit. __(Arthur Schnitzler)_

BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP

Der dröhnende Rhythmus aus dem "Wizzard's", dem angesagtesten Club in der Zaubererwelt war im gesamten Körper zu spüren. Zielstrebig marschierte sie im Eingang, der von einem großen, athletischen und im Maßanzug gekleideten Gorilla bewacht wurde. Sie hatte keinerlei bedenken, dass er sie nicht vorbeilassen würde. Sie war eine attraktive Frau, groß, schlank und in einem sexy Outfit gekleidet. Mit einem unwiderstehlichen Hüftschwung und einem lasziven Lächeln auf den Lippen rauschte sie an dem Türsteher vorbei, nachdem er ihr mit einem kurzen Nicken den Zutritt gewährt hatte.

BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP

Der schnelle Beat vermischte sich immer mehr mit Synthesizer-Klängen, je mehr sich sich durch den Flur hindurch in Richtung des Eingangs des Tanztempels bewegte. Am Eingang blieb sie kurz stehen und scannte die vorderen Sitzbereiche und die Tanzfläche nach ihrem Opfer. Dann schlenderte sie durch die Reihen an die angrenzende Bar, deutete dem Barkeeper, ihr ein Glas Champagner zu geben und sah sich wieder um. Da, an der Kurve der Bar, die in den hinteren Bereich führte, erblickte sie von der Seite eine ihr vertraute Gestalt.

Wochenlang hatte sie ihr Opfer observiert, zu verschiedenen Zeiten, an verschiedenen Orten. Stundenlang hatte sie dann die Fotos und ihre Notizen studiert. Sie kannte seinen Tagesrhythmus, seine diversen Geliebten, die nichts von einander wussten und seine liebsten Aufenthaltsorte. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, seinen Terminkalender besser zu kennen, als seine Sekretärin, mit der er natürlich ebenfalls ein Verhältnis hatte. Er hatte ein vernarbtes Gesicht und eine unvorteilhafte Gestalt. Jedoch war er so erfolgreich, angesehen und vermögend, so dass er immer von einer Traube Menschen umgeben war, die ihm schmeichelten und sich seine Gunst erhofften, und von schönen Frauen, mit denen er sich gerne schmückte. Er war arrogant und selbstverliebt. Er war eine leichte Beute.

Sein bevorzugter Club war exklusiv; nur Zauberer, die registrierte Mitglieder waren, hatten Zutritt. Nur bei Hexen machte der bullige Türsteher eine Ausnahme und überprüfte nicht ihre Registrierung, wenn sie entsprechend attraktiv und sexy aussahen und den Eindruck erweckten, dass sie einem One-Night-Stand nicht abgeneigt waren. Dumm nur, dass sie keine Hexe war. Sie war ein Muggel.

Langsam schlenderte sie, verfolgt von begehrlichen Blicken, die Barreihe entlang und gesellte sich in die Menschentraube, die ihr Opfer umgab. Unmerklich tastete sie immer weiter in den engeren Kreis hinein, schnatterte hie und da mit einigen Zauberern, bis sie ganz in seiner Nähe stand. Bis auf einige Hexen, die keinesfalls eine neue Konkurrentin hinnehmen wollten, ergatterte sie sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden, nur nicht die des Zauberers, auf dem sie es abgesehen hatte. Sie entschloss sich, etwas nachzuhelfen und fing an zu taumeln.

„Hoppla!"

Der angerempelte Zauberer drehte sich zu ihr um und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Sie setzte augenblicklich ihr bezaubernstes Lächeln auf, blickte ihm kurz in die Augen und senkte ihre Augen zu Boden.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie meine Ungeschicklichkeit."

Er war sich natürlich sofort bewusst, dass dies kein Versehen war, sondern, dass die junge, hübsche Frau seine Aufmerksamkeit erhaschen wollte, doch er beschloss, das Spiel mitzuspielen.

„Oh, keine Ursache."

Gerade wollte er sich wieder umdrehen und sich seinem Gesprächspartner widmen, als er merkte, dass die junge Frau von einigen umstehenden Zauberern mit den Augen fast ausgezogen wurde. Er beschloss, sie sich genauer anzusehen.

„Sind sie öfter hier? Ich habe sie hier noch nie gesehen."

„Ja, ich bin schon mehrmals hier gewesen. Dies ist hier ja schließlich der angesagteste Club in der Gegend, nachdem es das Rizz leider nicht mehr gibt." (A/N: Das Rizz war vor dem ‚Wizzard's Hell & Heaven' der angesagteste Club, musste jedoch wegen des plötzlichen Ablebens des Besitzers geschlossen werden.) Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit ihrem Armband.

„Merkwürdig, dass ich sie heute zum ersten mal hier treffe. Ein so hübsches Mädchen wäre mir doch sicher sofort aufgefallen."

„Ich war in den letzten Wochen sehr beschäftigt. Sie wissen schon, Termine, Termine, Termin. Manchmal habe ich nicht mehr gewusst, wo mir der Kopf steht. Da bleibt einem nicht mehr viel Zeit für ein Privatleben."

„Sie sollten mal mit ihrem Vorgesetzten sprechen. Zu viel Arbeit ist ungesund."

„Ach wissen sie, wenn man für ‚Jordan & Johannson' arbeiten will, dann muss man sich schon damit abfinden, dass einem keine Freizeit vergönnt ist."

„Oh, sie arbeiten in der Immoblienbranche? Interessant."

Natürlich wusste sie, dass der Zauberer seit Monaten vergeblich versucht, an ein begehrter Grundstücks in der Nähe der Diagon Alley, das von ‚Jordan & Johannson Real Estate' zum Verkauf angeboten wurde, heranzukommen und das war ihr Joker.

„Haha", nuschelte sie und nippte von ihrem Glas.

‚Interessant', dachte er bei sich. ‚Was für ein Zufall. Vielleicht könnte er ja über sie die Gebote seiner Mitbieter herausfinden.'

„Das kann ich mir denken, Bill kann wirklich ein richtiger Sklaventreiber sein."

„Sind sie mit jemanden hier?"

„Vielleicht. Kommt darauf an."

Er wurde hellhörig.

„Vielleicht?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich mich hier mit einem Bekannten treffen. Niemand wichtiges."

„Aha. Na, dann bleiben sie doch hier und leisten mir Gesellschaft."

Er hob eine Augenbraue, grinste sie anzüglich an und nippte an seinem Drink.

‚Merlin, heute ist mein Glückstag', dachte er bei sich. ‚Sie ist nicht nur eine hübsche Abwechslung zu den üblichen Langweilern, sondern arbeitet auch noch für ‚Jay & Jay'... Und sie ist „vielleicht" alleine hier. Schon malte er sich in Gedanken aus, wie er sie in seinem Stadtapartment flachlegen würde.

„Mmm."

Sie schien kurz zu überlegen. Dann neigte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, blickte ihn an und legte ein betörendes Lächeln an den Tag.

„Warum eigentlich nicht..."

Sie unterhielten sich prächtig. Immer wieder berührte er sie verstohlenen, um auszutesten, wie weit er bei ihr gehen kann. Ihr schienen die Berührungen zu gefallen, denn auch sie begann, ihn wie einen alten Bekannten zu berühren. Mal fasste sie ihm an die Hüfte, mal streifte sie seine Hand und immer blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Es begann, ihn zu erregen. Als sich die Traube um sie herum langsam auflöste, meinte er:

„Noch keinen kleinen Absacker?"

„Mm, danke, nein. Ich habe schon bereits mehr als genug."

„Na gut, dann brechen wir auf."

Sie verließen das Lokal.

„Darf ich sie noch ein Stück begleiten? Sie sollten so spät nicht mehr so alleine auf der Straße herumlaufen."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm sinnlich ins Ohr:

„Wollen sie mich beschützen?"

Er fasste sie an der Taille, zog sie an sich heran und flüsterte gegen ihren Mund.

„Das würde ich gerne."

Sie spürte einen dumpfen Druck in ihrem Magen. Ihr wurde schwindlig und Sie wusste, dass er mit ihr apparierte.

In seinem Apartment angekommen, fackelte er nicht lange, sondern dirigierte sie ohne Umwege ins Schlafzimmer. Er küsste sie hart und begann, an ihrer Robe zu nesseln.

„Nicht so stürmisch, mein Lieber."

Sie schob ihn mit sanfter Gewalt von sich und begann ihn unendlich langsam zu entkleiden. Immer wieder versuchte er, sie zu fassen, doch sie entglitt ihm immer wieder aus den Händen.

„A-a, nicht anfassen. Noch nicht."

Er zitterte bereits vor Erregung und Ungeduld. Dann drückte sie ihn sanft auf das Bett und begann, sich nun selbst in einer aufreizenden Strippeinlage zu entkleiden. Nur noch in Unterwäsche bekleidet, krabbelte sie auf ihn und begann, ihn mit federleichten Küssen und einem Hauch ihrer Zunge zu quälen. Er hielt es kaum noch aus. Er wollte sie sofort nehmen und griff ungeduldig nach ihr. Sie hielt kurz inne und sah ihn streng an.

„Nicht.Anfassen."

Er ließ sie wieder los und ließ sich frustriert in die Kissen fallen. Ihr Ausdruck wandelte sich wieder von streng in lustvoll, offensichtlich zufrieden, dass er ihr gehorchte. Sie fuhr damit fort, ihn mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Von oben nach unten und von unter nach oben...

„Schließ die Augen" flüsterte sie ihm zu. Er schloss sie.

Sie begann, an seinen Brustwarzen zu saugen, erst ganz sanft, dann immer härter. Sein Brustkorb hob sich schnell und sein Keuchen kam immer lauter.

Plötzlich hörte sie auf und brachte sich auf Augenhöhe mit ihm. Er richtete sich auf, fasste ihr an die Hüfte und zwang ihr einen hungrigen Kuss auf. Er hörte ein leisen Zurren. ‚Reißverschluss?', dachte er, aber hatte sie denn noch etwas an, das einen Reißverschluss hatte?'

Weiter kam er nicht, darüber nachzudenken. Das nächste was er spürte war ein scharfer Schnitt an seinem Hals und etwas warmes rann an seiner Brust herunter. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte sie ungläubig an.

Das Blut pulsierte aus seinen Halsvenen. Er musste husten, schmeckte den eisernen Geschmack in seiner Kehle. Er schleuderte sie von sich herunter und drückte instinktiv seine Hand gegen seinen Hals.

„Warum?"

Es kam nur noch ein stockendes Krächzen. Immer wieder wurde von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt.

„Wwwarum... hhhast du... das... gemacht?"

Der Schnitt war sehr tief. Beim Versuch aufzustehen wurde ihm übel. Immer wieder hustete und würgte er Blut, dass in seine Lunge gelangt war, hervor.

Interessiert beobachtete sie seine Qualen bis er nur noch apathisch dalag, gerade so noch am Leben und spielte dabei an ihrem Armband. Als sein Atem immer flacher wurde, trat sie langsam auf ihn zu, streichelte seinen Kopf und blickte ihn freundlich an.

„Erinnerst du dich an den 16. November 1981? Es war kalter, grauer Dienstag. Erinnerst du dich, hm?"

Er röchelte etwas, was wie ein „Nein" geklungen haben könnte.

„Das dachte ich mir schon."

Sie lächelte und strich ihm zärtlich einige Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„An etwas derartig Unwichtiges kannst du dich nicht erinnern, denn du hast es nicht nur einmal getan. Was sind schon ein paar unwichtige Muggel. Und ironischerweise", sie musste kichern, „hattest Du dich damals nur an der Tür geirrt."

So langsam ging ihm ein Licht auf. Ganz dunkel konnte er sich an einen Auftrag erinnern. Er und ein paar andere, an deren Namen er sich nicht erinnerte, sollten einen untergetauchten Ex-Todesser ausfindig machen und liquidieren. Und tatsächlich hatten sie einen falschen Tipp erhalten und irrtümlich ein Muggel-Ehepaar getötet. Nicht dass es ihn damals gestört hätte, aber der untergetauchte Ex-Todesser wurde dadurch gewarnt und es dauerte letztendlich weitere sieben Monate, bis er gestellt und hingerichtet werden konnte. Der Dunkle Lord war damals außer sich vor Zorn und drohte sogar damit, ihn für sein Versagen zu foltern.

Sie strich ihm über das Gesicht und küsste ihn zart auf die Lippen.

„Erinnerst du dich jetzt?

Wieder brachte er nur ein Röcheln heraus. Sie beugte sich hinunter zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte.

„Du elender Bastard hast mein Leben zerstört."

Dann drückte sie ihm wieder einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine vibrierenden Lippen.

Als er seinen letzten Lebenshauch ausgeatmet hatte, zog sie sich an und begann das Apartment sorgfältig von ihren Spuren zu reinigen. Dann verließ sie leise die Wohnung und das Haus. Draußen auf der schwach beleuchteten Straße atmete sie einige Male tief durch, straffte dann ihren Körper und schritt in die Dunkelheit.


	7. Was unser Herz fühlt

Hallo Leute! 

Sorry, dass es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hatte, das nächste Kapitel zu posten, denn ich muss gestehen, dass dieses Kapitel mir ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatte. Warum, werde ihr gleich lesen; es handelt von Hermines Gefühlen gegenüber Ron. In den Büchern wird ja mal mehr, mal weniger, angedeutet, dass beide wohl etwas mehr wie nur Freundschaft empfinden. Es lag wohl daran, dass ich mir eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen kann.

Ein herzlicher Dank geht wieder an meine treuen Reviewerinnen, **Mariacharly** und **Mellon**. Ich drück Euch!

Hallo LadyMarian: Die Hintergründe zum 6. Kapitel kommen noch, versprochen.

Hallo Zissy: Ließt Du viele englische FF? (Grins!) Aber Du hast es erfasst; Muggel(-frauen) sind nicht so wehrlos, wie es scheint, gell!

Herzliche Grüße

Eure Sirendipity

Und weiter geht's mir der Story...

_

* * *

_

_Was unser Herz fühlt – kann der Verstand oft nicht begreifen. (Klaus Ender)_

Hermine hatte nach dem Lunch eine Freistunde und sie begab sich in die Bibliothek, zum Einen, weil es der ruhigste Ort um zu Lernen und zu Lesen in ganz Hogwarts war und zum Anderen, weil sie hier ungestört ihren Gedanken nachgehen konnte. Doch dieses mal hatte sie einen weiteren Grund, in die Bücherei zu flüchten. Wieder einmal hatten Ron und sie sich beim Mittagessen gestritten und dieses mal war es zu weit gegangen...

**FLASHBACK **

Als Hermine sah, wie Ron Lavender unverschämt lange und mit bewunderndem Blick nachgestarrt hatte, als diese mit einem lasziven Lächeln am Gryffindor-Tisch vorbeischwebte, durchfuhr sie ein Stich mitten ins Herz. Ein scharfer Dolch hätte nicht mehr schmerzen können. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Herzmuskel heftig zusammenkrampfte und ihre Hände kalt und feucht wurden. Mit dem kläglichen Rest ihrer Selbstbeherrschung, nahm sie sich zusammen, warf Ron einen erbosten Blick zu und zischte ihn an:

„Musst du ihr so nachstarren?"

Ron blickte Hermine erschrocken an, so als wäre er gerade dabei ertappt worden, wie er Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf stehlen wollte. Natürlich hatte er Lavender nachgestarrt, aber welcher junge Mann täte das nicht. Sie war für ihre sechzehn Jahre bereits gut entwickelt und er erinnerte sich gerne an die Siegesfeier im vorigen Jahr, als er im überschwänglichen Freudentaumel mit Lavender herumgemacht hatte. Es war nicht wirklich etwas ernsthaftes passiert - nicht, dass er nicht gewollt hätte und er verstand nicht im Geringsten, über was Hermine sich schon wieder so aufregte. Er neigte sich zu ihr rüber und zischte zurück:

„Ich hab nicht gestarrt."

„Hast du doch."

„Na und? Wenn schon! Es ist meine Sache, wen ich ansehe. Das kannst du mir nicht verbieten."

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Aber es gehört sich nicht."

„Bist du eifersüchtig?"

Ertappt! Hermine schluckte und fühlte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

„Auf wen? Auf Lavender?"

„Ja."

„Nicht die Spur. Aber es ist peinlich, wenn du ihr so nachstierst. Sie könnte denken, du würdest etwas von ihr wollen."

„Na wenn schon! Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil dir niemand hinterher schaut! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass sich niemand für dich interessiert! Aber da bist du selbst daran schuld. Ständig versteckst du dich in der Bücherei und wenn du doch einmal aufkreuzt, dann hältst du allen ständig deine Besserwisserei unter die Nase! Das nervt!"

„So? Aber wenn du Hilfe bei deinen Hausaufgaben brauchst, dann bin ich auf einmal interessant, was? Und wenn du wieder einmal jemanden brauchst, der dir aus der Patsche hilft, dann gehe ich dir nicht auf den Geist, oder?

„Ich wusste, dass du das jetzt auftischen wirst. Mensch, Hermine! Jetzt reg dich wieder ab. So habe ich das nicht gemeint."

„Wie bitte? Ich habe mich wohl verhört! Ich soll mich wieder abregen? Weißt du was, Ron? Du kannst in Zukunft beruhigt sein. Ich werde dich nicht mehr mit meiner ‚Besserwisserei' nerven. Und wenn du ganz sicher sein willst, mir nicht zu begegnen, dann musst du nur einen weiten Bogen um die Bibliothek machen. Ach was, das tust du ja sowieso schon. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich auch nur den Weg dort hin erinnern kannst."

„Hey, jetzt werde nicht unfair, ja? Ich mag ja vielleicht nicht so ‚schlau' sein wie du, aber meinen Abschluss werde ich schon noch auf die Reihe bringen! Ohne DICH!

„Bist du dir da sicher? So dumm und faul wie du bist...?

Ron wurde so richtig zornig. Bevor er darüber nachdachte, was er sagte und vor allem zu wem er es sagte, platze er laut heraus:

„Es kotzt mich an, dass du ständig deine schlechte Laune an mir auslässt. Du bist eine frustrierte, altmodische Schrapnelle. Geh und such dir einen, der deinen FETTEN ARSCH betatscht, aber lass mich um Himmels willen bloß mit deiner krankhaften Eifersucht in Frieden!"

Der letzte Satz traf Hermine wie eine schallende Ohrfeige. Der ganze Tisch wurde augenblicklich still und alles drehte sich interessiert zu den Streithähnen.

„RON!"

Ginny hatte einen entsetzten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und Ron war sich sofort bewusst, dass er gerade eine Riesendummheit begangen hatte. Er hatte nicht nur Hermines Gefühle verletzt, sondern sie auch noch vor versammelter Mannschaft bloßgestellt.

„Na schön" war alles, was Hermine noch hervorbringen konnte. Sie stand vom Tisch auf, ihr Essen hatte sie kaum angerührt.

„Und übrigens Ron, DU bist nicht intelligent genug, um MICH zu beleidigen!" Hermine drehte sich am Absatz um und rannte aus der großen Halle.

**FLASHBACK ENDE**

Hermine fläzte sich im hintersten Winkel der Bibliothek in einen Sessel. Seit Harry nicht mehr in Hogwarts war, kam es öfter vor, dass sie sich dorthin zurückzog. Sie vermisste ihren besten Freund, ihren Vertrauten.

'Bin ich wirklich so unausstehlich, dass niemand etwas mit mir zu tun haben will, nicht mal Ron?'

Sie kannte Ron gut genug um zu wissen, dass er vieles, was er sagte, nicht so böse meinte, wie es vielleicht herüber kam. Aber jedes mal, wenn sie diskutierten, artete es beinahe in einen handfesten Streit aus und beide warfen sie sich Dinge an den Kopf, für die sie sich später am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen hätten. Immer wieder schaffte er es, sie zum Explodieren zu bringen, war dann eingeschnappt und sagte dann gar nichts mehr. Und sie hasste es, wenn er sie ignorierte und sie hasste sich für ihre Unbeherrschtheit. An manchen Tagen hätte sie ihn am liebsten erwürgt für seine Taktlosigkeit und Ignoranz. Oft hatte sie den Eindruck, dass Ron tatsächlich das Empathievermögen einer Nacktschnecke besaß. Sie hielt ihn nicht für dumm, keineswegs, auch wenn sie ihn vorhin so genannt hatte. Ignorant, ja, aber nicht dumm.

Hermine war ein Einzelkind und war mit den Schwierigkeiten, sich durchsetzten zu müssen, erst in Hogwarts so richtig konfrontiert worden. Die ständigen Sticheleien der Slytherins wegen ihrer Muggelstämmigkeit setzten ihr mehr zu, als sie sich selber eingestehen wollte.  
Auch wenn sie eine gewisse Befriedigung dabei empfand, Wissen wahllos zu konsumieren, so tat sie es nicht nur aus Spaß dabei, sondern um ihre immense innere Unsicherheit zu kompensieren. Aber selbst das überdurchschnittliche Abschneiden in der Schule gaben ihr nicht das Maß an Selbstbewusstsein, um auf die ständigen Seitenhiebe von Ron oder die spitzen Bemerkungen der Slytherins mit Coolness und Selbstbewusstsein zu reagieren. Die Tatsache, dass Hermine mit den wohl größten Chaoten von Hogwarts herumhängte, half dabei nicht im geringsten.  
Im Gegenteil: Hermine empfand sich als unbeliebt und überaus unattraktiv und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete, hätte sie am liebsten geheult. Das nicht zu bändigende, buschige braune Haar; warum konnten sie nicht blond oder schwarz, seidig, glatt und glänzend sein. Nein. Sie musste ja mit einen Wischmob geschlagen sein...  
Dann tastete sie sich zu ihren Oberkörper und hob das kleine Bisschen, dass in der Anatomie ‚Brüste' genannt wurde, jedoch zweifelsohne als Witz betrachtet werden konnte, etwas an. Aber selbst dass war sinnlos; es wurde kein voller, runder Busen daraus...  
Sie wanderte weiter die Taille hinunter über ihre Hüften zu ihren Oberschenkeln...

‚FETTER ARSCH'

Als ob das nicht schon genug Probleme wären, waren da auch noch die widersprüchlichen Empfindungen, die sie gegenüber Ron hegte.  
Sie kannte ihn: seine Launen, seine Vorlieben, seinen manchmal eigenartigen Humor und vor allem seine an Taktlosigkeit grenzende Unbeholfenheit, was den Umgang mit anderen Menschen, vor allem mit Mädchen anging. Aber kannte sie ihn wirklich? Wusste sie, was er dachte und fühlte?  
Nicht wirklich. In all den Jahren, die sie sich jetzt schon kannten, war Ron immer noch ein Unbekannter in ihrer Gleichung. Zu Harry pflegte sie eine sehr enge platonische Vertrautheit, während ihre Beziehung zu Ron immer von einer gewissen Distanz geprägt war.  
Bei Harry hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sie in jeder Beziehung verstehen würde, sie ihm alles anvertrauen konnte. Bei Ron zerbrach sie sich den Kopf darüber, was er über sie denken könnte, sollte sie ihm ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse anvertrauen.  
Wenn Harry sie berührte, empfand sie Wärme und Geborgenheit, anders als bei Ron. Wenn sie sich den seltenen, meist unbeabsichtigten und spontanen Fällen berührten, durchfuhr sie jedes Mal ein eiskalter Schauer und sie und Ron zogen sich augenblicklich zurück. Es war unbekannt und angsteinflößend, aber gleichzeitig merkwürdig und aufregend, so als ob es etwas verbotenes wäre.

Manchmal erwischte sie sich bei dem Gedanken, diese Distanz einmal zu brechen, ich dem sie ihn einfach umarmte. Sie stellte sich vor, wie er sie ganz fest an sich drücken und ihr sagen würde, dass es ihm leid täte, wenn er grob zu ihr war. Dann wischte sie diesen Gedanken unwirsch beiseite.

‚Das würde nicht passieren! Niemals!'

Als am sie am Nachmittag in den Unterricht für Geschichte der Zauberei ging, machte sie um Ron einen weiten Bogen. Auch während des Unterrichts versuchte sie ihn, so gut es eben ging, zu ignorieren, auch wenn er direkt vor ihr nehmen Dean saß. Trotzdem hatte sie Mühe, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.  
Ron schien der Streit beim Mittagessen nicht im geringsten nachzuhängen.

Spät am Abend, als alle bereits in ihren Betten waren, saß Hermine vor dem Kamin und sprach zur Glut im Kamin des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„...und dann bin ich einfach ausgerastet. Harry, bin ich wirklich so ein Ekel?"

Die glühende Erscheinung im Kamin wiegte den Kopf hin und her, als er zu überlegen schien, was er auf Hermines Geschichte antworten sollte.

„Hermine, nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen. Du weißt doch, wie Ron ist. Er hat dich gern, so wie du bist. Und nein, du bist kein Ekel. Nur manchmal... na ja... etwas zu emotional, vor allem wenn es um Ron geht..."

Hermine riss die Augen auf und schluckte.

„...Jetzt guck mich nicht so an, als ob du nicht wüsstest, von was ich spreche. Glaubst du, ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass du auf Ron stehst?"

Natürlich wusste Harry um Hermines Gefühlszustand bestens bescheid, da er im vierten Schuljahr eine ähnliche Erfahrung von unerwiderten Gefühlen mitgemacht hatte. Er hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass sich Hermine mindestens genauso beschissen fühlte, wie er sich damals mit Cho, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer, denn er wusste, dass Hermine diese Gefühle für Ron schon seit langer Zeit hegte.  
Er hatte Hermines merkwürdige Reaktion am Weihnachtsball-Abend zuerst überhaupt nicht verstanden. Als er sie jedoch während des folgenden Jahres Hermine etwas genauer beobachtete und sie schließlich nach der Siegesfeier im Gryffindorturm aufgelöst in einem leeren Klassenzimmer antraf, da fügten sich die Einzelheiten seiner Beobachtungen schließlich zueinander und der Groschen fiel. Hermine hatte sich verliebt.

Hermine senkte den Kopf und schniefte. Auch Harrys Erscheinung im Kamin schien zu seufzen.

„Ach Mädchen, wie soll ich dir bloß helfen, hm?"

„Ich wünschte, du wärest hier, Harry. Ich glaube, ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus."

„Alles was ich sagen kann ist, dass du mit ihm reden musst und zwar bald. Sag ihm doch, was du fühlst..."

„...Um mich dann von ihm auslachen lassen?" unterbracht ihn Hermine.

„Er wird dich nicht auslachen, ganz sicher nicht."

„Ich kann das nicht."

„Soll ich mit ihm reden?"

„Bloß nicht!"

„Über WAS willst du mit WEM reden?" vernahm Hermine plötzlich die verschlafene Stimme von Ron.

Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Oh, hi Harry", grüßte Ron die Silhouette im Kamin und nahm im Sessel neben Hermine platz.

„Hi, Ron, wie geht's". grüßte Harry zurück.

Ron wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. „Also, um was geht es?"

„Ich glaube, Hermine hat dir etwas zu sagen."

„Harry!" rief Hermine entsetzt aus.

„Was denn? jetzt spannt mich nicht so auf die Folter!"

'Elender Mistkerl', dachte sich Hermine und meinte damit Harry, der sie hier in eine verzweifelte Situation gebracht hatte, nämlich, dass Harry Ron mit einem überdimensionalen Zaunpfahl auf den Kopf darauf gestoßen hatte, dass die Unterredung mit Harry etwas mit ihm zu tun haben könnte.

„Ich glaube, ich werde mich jetzt von euch verabschieden. Gute Nacht ihr beiden." Und weg war er.

Jetzt saßen die beiden wie zwei Häuflein da und schwiegen sich an. Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Ron.

„Also, was ist los?"

Hermine kaute nervös an ihrem Daumen herum und als Ron sie ansah, begannen sie, am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

„Findest du mich wirklich so unausstehlich?" flüsterte sie leiste und mit zitternder Stimme.

Ron atmete tief ein, schluckte und presste die Lippen aufeinander, bis er ein „Nein" herauspresste.

Hermine wagte es immer noch nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Warum sagst Du dann solche Sachen?"

„Weil du mich ständig auf die Palme bringst"... Nach einer kleinen Pause ergänzte er: „Hör zu, es tut mir leid, was ich heute Mittag gesagt hatte. Ich hatte das nicht so gemeint."

Hermine schien in diesem Moment nicht glauben zu wollen, dass er es ernst meinte. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Sie hatte immer noch ihren Kopf gesengt als sie meinte:

„Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht hast du ja auch nur gesagt, was du denkst."

Ron hätte am liebsten gesagt, dass er sie manchmal vor Wut an die Wand klatschen könnte, sie aber gleichzeitig so sehr an sich drücken wollte, dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam, weil er so sehr liebte. Irgendwie hatte er aber das Gefühl, das dies der absolut falscheste Zeitpunkt gewesen wäre, ihr das jetzt zu sagen. Doch diese Worte trafen ihm im Innersten und so zischte er reflexartig aus:

„Das habe ich nicht!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen und richtete sich auf, um ihn ins Gesicht zu starren, erschrocken über Rons aggressiven Ausbruch, was wiederum Ron bis ins Mark erschütterte.

Resignierend ließ sich Ron wieder in den Sessel zurückfallen. „Na ja, manchmal vielleicht, wenn wir uns streiten... Ach, ich weiß nicht."

Rons hilfloser Anblick schien Hermines Nerven etwas zu beruhigen, denn sie war wieder in der Lage, ihrer Stimme einen festeren Klang zu geben.

„Ron, das was du da gesagt hattest, das hat sehr weh getan... Und du hast es auch noch vor allen anderen gesagt."

Schuldbewusst senkte Ron den Kopf. Doch da fiel im ein, dass sie ihm zu erst angeschnauzt hatte, als er Lavender nachgeschaut hatte. Die Erinnerung an den Verlauf ihres Streites von heute Mittag ließ wieder seine Wut hochkommen und trotzig erwiderte er: „Du aber auch! Mich vor allen als dumm und faul zu bezeichnen, war ebenfalls ziemlich krass, findest du nicht?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich das gesagt habe, aber du hast damit angefangen!"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht!"

„Hast du doch!"

Eine Weile starrten sie sich herausfordernd an. Dann seufzte Ron, blickte sie mit dem unschuldigsten Hundeblick, den er in dieser Situation aufbringen konnte, entwaffnend an und murmelte:

„Siehst du, jetzt liegen wir uns schon wieder in den Haaren."

Hermine schniefte auf musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Dieser Blick war einfach typisch Ron. Auch wenn sie sich noch so heftig stritten, immer holte sie Ron von ihrem Kriegspfad gegen ihm herunter, einfach in dem er sie so anblickte, als ob er kein Wässerchen trüben konnte und Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihm dann noch böse zu sein. Manchmal kam sie sich vor, wie eine Mutter, die gerade ihr Kind ausschimpften musste, weil dieses gerade eine Dummheit begannen hatte, aber gleichzeitig froh und glücklich war, dass ihm nichts schlimmes passiert war.

„Warum ist das so?"

„Weiß nicht."

Nein, das war definitiv kein gelungenes Gespräch, dachte sich Hermine, nach dem sie sich verabschiedet hatten und in ihre Schlafsäle gingen. Gut, sie vertrugen sich wieder. Aber im Prinzip standen sie wieder da, wo sie zu Beginn waren. Sie drehten sich im Kreis.


	8. Begegnungen der Dritten Art

Hallo Zusammen!

Ja, ich lebe noch! Sorry, dass ich eine Weile nichts mehr gepostet hatte. Dafür hat sich das Warten jedoch gelohnt, denn es folgt ein neues Kapitel und zwei weitere sind in den Startlöchern. Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle Spaß daran.

**NoxAn:** Dieses Kapitel ist speziell für Dich.

**dekad.ente:** vernehme ich da den winzigen Hauch von Dunkler Magie? Dann wirst Du in den folgenden Kapiteln voll auf Deine Kosten kommen. Versprochen.**  
**

**Zissy:** Da möchte man die beiden am liebsten schütteln. Aber es heißt ja auch: was sich liebt, das neckt sich.

**Maria: **Vielen Dank für Dein Lob. Tatsächlich habe ich mir darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie man befreundet sein kann und sich gleichzeitig immer wieder derart in die Wolle kriegen kann. Oder reiben sie sich gerade deshalb, weil die Gefühle sehr stark sind?

**Begegnung(en) der Dritten Art**

_Die Erfahrung ist eine strenge Lehrmeisterin. Sie stellt zuerst die Prüfungsaufgaben und beginnt hernach mit dem Unterricht.__ (Anonym)_

Zum dritten Male hatte der Hotelmanager Draco diskret um Begleichung der offenen Rechnung gebeten: 15.938 Pfund Sterling. Und zum dritten Male hatte er sein verbliebenes Geld gezählt, um festzustellen, dass es bei weitem nicht reichen würde und dabei hatte er noch einen Rabatt ausgehandelt. Er würde sich aus dem Hotel stehlen müssen, wie ein gemeiner Dieb. Allein bei diesem Gedanken drehte sich ihm der Magen um und er fragte sich, ob er noch tiefer sinken könnte.

Aber, es half alles nichts. Nachdem Draco den Grossteil seines Muggelgeldes verbraucht hatte, musste er wohl oder übel aus der teuren Suite im ‚Langham Hotel' ausziehen. Aber wohin? Langsam begann er sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob es nicht besser wäre, das verbliebene Vermögen einzuteilen. Dass er die geräumige und exklusiv eingerichtete Zimmerflucht verlassen und künftig auf den exzellenten Service des Hotelpersonals verzichten musste, tat ihm sehr leid. Er machte sich keinerlei Illusionen darüber, dass eine preiswertere Unterkunft den selben Standard bieten könnte. Er würde es vermissen.

Also machte er sich eines Abends daran, seine Habseeligkeiten in den Rucksack einzupacken. Merlin sei Dank, hatte er zwei Tage zuvor noch schmutzige Wäsche in die Hotelreinigung gegeben, so dass er zumindest für eine Weile saubere Wäsche hatte. Er schrumpfte den Ruchsack mit einem Zauberspruch und stopfte ihn in die Hosentasche. Er wollte ja nicht den geringsten Verdacht aufkommen lassen, dass er das ‚Langham' diesmal für immer verlassen würde. Sicher, er hätte dem Hotelmanager mit einem ‚Stupor' locker lähmen können, entschied aber, dass es besser wäre, nicht den geringsten Hinweis über seinen Aufenthaltsort zu liefern. Und Flüche – das wusste jeder Zauberschüler in der ersten Klasse – hinterließen Spuren. Diese waren für Muggel zwar nicht zu entdecken, aber jede magische Kreatur war in der Lage die Energie, die von Flüchen und Zauber emittiert wurde, zu bemerken und er war sich sicher, dass das Ministerium oder der Dunkle Lord über Mittel verfügten, diese Energie auch auf lange Distanzen und in anderen Dimensionen aufzuspüren.

Er verließ die Suite und schlenderte, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, gemächlich den Gang in Richtung Empfangshalle. Kurz späte er, ob der Hotelmanager oder seine Assistentin in Sichtweite waren. Die Luft schien rein zu sein und er schritt zum Empfangsschalter.

„Guten Abend, Sir", wurde er freundlich vom jungen Concierge begrüßt.

„Guten Abend, Robert", grüßte Draco zurück.

Draco mochte Robert irgendwie. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es war so. Immer freundlich, egal wie schlecht gelaunt Draco in angefaucht hatte, immer hilfsbereit und zuvorkommend, egal wie verrückt Dracos Wünsche schienen, denn dass das manchmal der Fall war, konnte Draco an Roberts irritierten Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, und immer einen Scherz auf den Lippen.

„Gehen Sie heute abend aus?"

„Ja Robert. Kannst du ein gutes Restaurant in der Nähe empfehlen?"

„Natürlich Sir. Wir wäre es heute mal mit indisch? Das Taj Mahal ist bekannt für seine vorzüglichen vegetarischen Gerichte und die Currys sind ein Gedicht."

„Klingt interessant", erwiderte Draco, obwohl er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, von was Robert eigentlich sprach. Aber bisher war er von Robert nicht enttäuscht worden. Er hatte ein großes Repertoire an exquisiten Restaurants und interessanten Clubs auf Lager und Draco fragte sich, ob er so reich war, dass er diese Lokalitäten selbst besuchen konnte. Sicher nicht, dann würde er hier nicht arbeiten.

„Möchten Sie, dass ich Ihnen ein Taxi rufe, Sir?"

„Nein, danke Robert. Ich denke, diesmal werde ich laufen. Der Abend ist wunderbar mild und ich denke, dass mir ein Spaziergang ganz gut tun würde. Können Sie mir bitte sagen, wie ich da hinkomme?"

„Gerne Sir."

Robert zog aus einer Schublade einen kleinen Stadtplan heraus, griff nach einem Stift und zeichnete den Weg vom Hotel zum Restaurant in den Stadtplan ein. Während dessen setzte er einige male ab, um gestenreich die markanten Gebäude auf den Weg dorthin zu beschreiben. Draco hatte ein gutes Bild der Route erlangt und war sich sicher, dass er das Restaurant schnell finden würde, sollte er tatsächlich vorgehabt haben, dort zu speisen.

‚Verdammt, Robert. Mach schneller.' Draco musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen nehmen, um nicht ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Tisch des Concierge zu trommeln. Noch einmal blickte er sich verstohlen um, ob der Hotelmanager in Sichtweite war und atmete innerlich auf, als dieser sich immer noch nicht blicken hat lassen.

„…Ich denke, dass Sie das Taj Mahal auf Anhieb finden werden. Es hat ein sehr großes Reklameschild, das schon von weitem zu sehen ist."

„Vielen Dank, Robert. Kann ich den Stadtplan mitnehmen?"

„Aber sicher, Sir."

Robert faltete den Stadtplan ordentlich zusammen, so dass die Route mit einem Aufklappen zu finden war und reichte ihn mit einem Lächeln zu Draco herüber.

„Danke."

„Nichts zu danken. Einen schönen Abend und einen guten Appetit, Sir."

Obwohl Draco am liebsten zum Ausgang gesprintet wäre, nickte er Robert noch kurz zum Abschied zu und verließ dann gemächlich das Hotel.

Er würde Robert vermissen, ganz bestimmt.

Als er an der Straße angelangt war, zwang er sich ruhig weiterzulaufen, bis er den nächsten Block erreicht hatte, in dem er dann abbog. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb er stehen, lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand und atmete einige male tief ein und aus, um seine Nerven wieder zu beruhigen.

Es ist bereits das zweite Mal, dass er an einer Wegkreuzung stand und nicht wusste, wohin er jetzt gehen sollte. Das Tolle an Stadtplänen war, dass sie nicht nur die Wege von A nach B zeigten, sondern auch noch Vorschläge enthielten, wo die Reise hingehen könnte. Er faltete den Stadtplan auseinander und hielt ihn gegen die Hausmauer mit beiden Händen fest.

* * *

Draco hatte bei einem zufällig mitgehörten Gespräch zwischen zwei Rucksacktouristen erfahren, dass Telefonbücher sehr nützlich waren, wenn man auf der Suche nach einer günstigen Unterkunft war, sofern man eine Telefonzelle fand, in der sich ein intaktes befand. Er hatte inzwischen sieben Telefonzellen abgeklappert und immer entweder gar kein Telefonbuch oder ein komplett zerflettertes oder ein fast vollständiges, in dem ausgerechnet die Seiten fehlten, in denen er sich nach einer Herberge erkundigen wollte.

„Verdammte Vandalen!"

Endlich, in der achten Telefonzelle fand er ein vollständiges Exemplar vor. Leider war diese besetzt und der junge Kerl wollte und wollte nicht aufhören zu quatschen. Ungeduldig trommelte Draco an die Scheibe. Der junge Mann winkte beschwichtigend ab, machte aber keine Anstalten, sein Gespräch zu beenden. Nach schier endlosen zwanzig Minuten und wiederholtem Trommeln gegen die Scheibe des Telefonhäuschens beendete der junge Mann genervt sein Telefonat, starrte Draco mit einem zornigen Blick an und murmelte „Arschloch", bevor er sich umdrehte und verschwand. „TROLL" rief Draco ihm noch nach.

Er blätterte die Seiten des Branchenverzeichnisses für Hotel und Gastronomie durch. ‚La Petite Parisienne', der Name gefiel ihm, er war nicht so abgehoben wie das ‚Waldorf Hilton oder das ‚Great Eastern" aber war es auch günstig? Er entdeckte, dass in der Anzeige eine Nummernfolge angegeben war. Sein Blick hob sich vom Telefonbuch auf das Telefon und auf die Anweisung, die darauf geklebt war.

Hörer abnehmen

Nummer wählen

Münzen einwerfen oder Telefonkarte einschieben

‚Nummer wählen'

Er blickte wieder auf die Anzeige des ‚La Petite Parisienne'

‚Nummer wählen'

Dann viel der buchstäbliche Groschen. Mit der rechten Hand nahm er den Hörer von der Gabel und drückte die in der Anzeige des ‚La Petite Parisienne' angegeben Telefonnummer in die Tastatur (A/N: ich habe mir überlegt, ihn mit einer Wählscheibe zu traktieren, habe es aber dann doch nicht übers Herz gebracht). Er kramte mit der linken Hand in seinen Hosentaschen nach Münzgeld, während er den Apparat nach einer Öffnung untersuchte, in der er die Münzen einwerfen konnte.

Aus der Entfernung hörte er jemanden sprechen. Instinktiv blickte er den Telefonhörer an. Wieder hörte er ein leises sprechen, verstand es aber nicht. Das Sprechen schien aus dem Hörer zu kommen. Er legte den Hörer an sein Ohr um es besser verstehen zu können. Wieder vernahm er die Stimme, zwar etwas lauter und er konnte erkennen, dass es sich um eine weibliche Stimme handelte, aber er verstand sie immer noch nicht.

„Man, reden sie lauter, ich verstehe sie nicht!"

Diese bescheuerte Schnur war aber auch zu blöd. Jedes mal streifte das harte, raue Material seine Stirn. ‚Bekloppten Muggel, nichts können sie richtig machen.' (A/N: Wie Draco es geschafft hatte, den Hörer falsch herum an sein Ohr zu bringen, ist mir ein Rätsel, echt!) Er entschied, den blöden Hörer einfach umzudrehen, damit er diese vermaledeite Schnur von seiner bereits verdächtig brennenden Stirn weg bekam. Die weibliche Stimme war jetzt deutlich zu verstehen und auch die leise im Hintergrund laufende Musik.

„Vielen Dank, dass sie mit British Telecommunications telefonieren. Bitte werfen sie ausreichend Münzgeld in den Telefonapparat oder schieben Sie Ihre Telefonkarte in den hierfür vorgesehenen Spalt. Wir werden Sie umgehend zu dem von Ihnen gewünschten Anschluss weitervermitteln."

„Ist ja schon gut. Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich die scheiß Münzen einwerfen kann?"

„Vielen Dank, dass sie mit British Telecommunications telefonieren. Bitte werfen sie ausreichend Münzgeld in den Telefonapparat oder schieben Sie Ihre Telefonkarte in den hierfür vorgesehenen Spalt. Wir werden Sie umgehend zu dem von Ihnen gewünschten Anschluss weitervermitteln."

Verwirrt blickte Draco den Hörer an und schnauzte ihn ungehalten an:

„Das hatten Sie bereits gesagt! Ich bin nicht bescheuert! Sagen Sie mir endlich, wo ich die verdammten Münzen einwerfen kann!"

Draco war kurz vorm Explodieren. Die irritierend freundliche Stimme, die ihn in nervtötender Weise zum wiederholten Male daraufhin wies, dass er Geld einzuwerfen hätte – als ob er das nicht schon wüsste! – jedoch nicht im geringsten gewillt war die essentielle Frage, wo er das tun könnte, zu beantworten, stellte sein sowieso schon lädiertes Nervenkostüm vor eine Zerreisprobe. Obwohl der den Hörer am liebsten gegen den Telefonapparat geschlagen hätte, atmete er tief durch und versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„Hören Sie. Sagen Sie mir bitte, wo ich die Münzen einwerfen kann."

Aber die Dame schien nicht im geringsten zuhören zu wollen.

„Vielen Dank, dass sie mit British Telecommunications telefonieren. Bitte werfen sie ausreichend Münzgeld in den Telefonapparat oder schieben Sie Ihre Telefonkarte in den hierfür vorgesehenen Spalt. Wir werden Sie umgehend zu dem von Ihnen gewünschten Anschluss weitervermitteln."

„AAARRRGGG!"

„Die Zeit ist leider abgelaufen. Wir werden die Verbindung zur Vermittlung jetzt unterbrechen. Bitte legen Sie den Hörer wieder auf und versuchen Sie es noch einmal. Vielen Dank, das sie British Telecommunications gewählt hatten. Auf Wiederhören."

Dann war nichts mehr zu hören.

Draco ließ einen entnervten Schrei aus und knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel. Er legte das Kleingeld in seiner Hand auf den Deckel des Apparates und fuhr sich, da jetzt beiden Hände frei waren, massierend über den gesamten Kopf und zerzauste damit seine sorgfältig frisierten Haare. Aber das war ihm jetzt absolut egal. Als er wieder aufblickte bemerkte er eine runde Aussparung und daneben einen abgenutzten Aufkleber, an dem die darauf abgebildeten Münzen gerade noch zu erkennen waren. Frustriert und zugleich erleichtert tippte er mit seiner Stirn gegen die Kante des Telefonapparates.

‚Auf ein Neues...'


	9. Kingsley tappt im Dunkeln

**... und weiter gehts**

**Kingsley tappt im Dunkeln**

Als Mitzi, die Hauselfe vom Rent-a-Elf Hauselfenservice in das Stadtapartment apparierte, wunderte sie sich nicht im geringsten darüber, dass der sie die Kleidung des Klienten ihres Herren, bei dem sie die Wohnung reinigen wollte, auf dem Boden verstreut fand.

Seufzend hob sie seine Robe, sein Sakko, seine Krawatte und sein Hemd vom Boden auf, reinigte sie mit einem Schnippen ihrer Finger und legte sie sorgfältig zusammen. Mit der Kleidung auf dem Arm huschte sie leise ins Schlafzimmer.

Der Klient ihres Herren schien noch fest zu schlafen. Nicht einmal das übliche Schnarchen war zu vernehmen. Vorsichtig tappte sie zum begehbaren Kleiderschrank und öffnete, damit sie so wenig Geräusch wie möglich verursachte, vorsichtig und mit zusammengepressten Augen und Lippen die Tür. Verstohlen blickte sie noch einmal auf das Bett. Nichts regte sich. ‚Merlin sei Dank.' Mitzi atmete hörbar aus huschte in den Schrank und verstaute die Kleidung an ihren Platz.

Genauso vorsichtig und leise, wie sie das Schlafzimmer betreten hatte, verließ sie es wieder und schloss die Tür. Der Klient ihres Herren konnte sehr ungemütlich werden, wenn er früh geweckt wurde. Mitzi wollte es nicht riskieren, sich bestrafen zu müssen.

Geschäftig machte sie sich daran, die Unordnung, die in jedem anderen Haushalt als Hinterlassenschaft einer Orgie durchgehen konnte, im großen Stadtapartment aufzuräumen. Aber das kannte sie bereits und plante bei diesem Zauberer doppelt so viel Zeit ein, wie bei den übrigen Klienten. Als sie nach etwa 1 ½ Stunden damit fertig war, machte der Zauberer im Schlafzimmer immer noch keine Anstalten aufzustehen, damit sie das Schlafzimmer richten konnte. Mitzi war verzweifelt: sie war noch nicht fertig, hatte jedoch noch weitere drei Aufträge, die sie bis Mittag zu erledigen. Sie rang mit sich, ob sie es wagen konnte, den Zauberer aufzuwecken.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und linste durch den Spalt. Noch immer lag er regungslos da. Mit gespitzten Ohren lauschte sie. Es war kein Atemgeräusch zu hören. Leise tapste sie an die Seite des Bettes. Der Mann lag mit dem Rücken Mitzi zugewandt auf der Seite, die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen. Mitzi tippte ihn leicht an und flüsterte.

„Master?... Master?"

Offensichtlich war dieser im absoluten Tiefschlaf, den er gab keinen Mucks von sich. Nicht mal die Decke bewegte sich.

‚Augenblick mal! Die Decke bewegt sich nicht?'

Jetzt nahm Mitzi auch den süßen Geruch unter dem aufdringlichen Eau de Toilette wahr, das der Zauberer bevorzugt auftrug, wenn er ausging. Sie konnte den Duft nicht auf Anhieb nicht zuordnen, entschied aber dass er nicht im Geringsten hier her passte. Vorsichtig liftete sie die Decke von dem ruhig daliegenden Mann und erschrak sich zu Tode.

Das Bettlaken war völlig mit Blut durchtränkt. Selbst der obere Rand auf der Unterseite seiner Decke war voll mit bereits am Rand eingetrocknetem Blut. Verwirrt starrte Mitzi den regungslosen Mann minutenlang an, ohne zu begreifen, was sie da vor sich hatte. Als sie schließlich die Katastrophe realisierte, stieß sie einen markerschütternden Schrei aus und begann, am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Als sie spürte, wie ihre Lebensgeister wieder zurück kehrten, flitzte aus dem Schlafzimmer und apparierte in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Auftraggebers.

„Master!"

Das ein Hauself es wagte, ungebeten in sein Arbeitszimmer zu erscheinen, ohne sich vorher anzumelden, hätte normalerweise schon sein Todesurteil bedeutet. Er hätte ihn ja bei einer illegalen Tätigkeit oder in einer kompromittierenden Situation ertappen können. Nicht dass es ihm groß scherte, was ein niederer Hauself über ihn dachte. Aber dass er es auch noch wagte sich ohne der ihm gebührenden Unterwürfigkeit zu nähern und sich noch derart ungebührlich zu echauffieren, derlei Dreistigkeit überraschte den Zauberer so sehr, dass er vergaß, einen Cruciatus-Fluch auf seinen Service-Elfen zu feuern. Stattdessen brüllte er den Hauselfen aus vollem Halse an:

„DU DRECKSELF! WAS HAST DU IN MEINEM ARBEITSZIMMER ZU SUCHEN! RAUS MIT DIR! AUGENBLICKLICH!"

Keuchend und zitternd stand sie vor ihrem Herren, unfähig nur einen vollständigen Satz hervorzubringen.

„Master... Wohnung... Blut... so viel Blut...

„WAS!"

„Wohnung... Blut... Tod..."

„BEI ALLEN FURIEN UND DEMONEN – WAS FASELST DU DA? HAST DU SCHON WIEDER HEIMLICH FEUERWHYSKEY GEKIPPT?

„Nnn…nnein…! Dd…dda…ist…ss…sso viel Bl…Blut…

„WO? WESSEN BLUT?"

„Mm… Mm…Mm… Master Avery."

Dann versagten ihre Beine den Dienst und sie sackte ohnmächtig zusammen.

Den Eigentümer und Geschäftsführer des Hauselfenservices, Tiberius Russel klappte der Kiefer hierunter.

‚Verdammt! Dass das ausgerechnet mir passieren muss!'

Ihm schoss sofort durch den Kopf, dass die Auroren bei den Ermittlungen mit Sicherheit auf ihn stoßen, sein Büro durchsuchen und haufenweise unangenehme Fragen stellen würden, denn dass Avery gewaltsam zu Tode kam, war ihm sofort klar. Mit einer großen Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten und einer hinterlassenen Schweinerei abzutreten, das passte zu diesem Hurensohn.

In aller Eile beauftragte er seinen Assistenten, alle Dokumente, die nur den geringsten Hinweis auf seine illegalen Transaktionen und Steuerhinterziehungen zu beseitigen, nicht ohne ihm mit einem qualvollen Tod zu prophezeien, sollte er ein Sterbenswörtchen zu irgend jemanden verlauten lassen.

Danach machte er sich auf, um den Schlamassel persönlich in Augenschein zu nehmen und gegebenenfalls Spuren zu beseitigen, die ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnten. Sicher ist sicher. Danach wird er wohl oder übel die Auroren benachrichtigen müssen….

‚Schon wieder ein toter Zauberer, wieder ein Schwarzmagier und Gefolgsmann Voldemorts. Wieder getötet durch eine durchschnittene Kehle und wieder keinerlei Spuren, die irgendeinen Hinweis über den Täter verraten könnte.'

Kingsley war über seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und studierte die Akten nach Hinweisen, die er vielleicht übersehen haben könnte. Frustriert raufte er sich durch die Haare, lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und rieb sich die Augen. Es war wieder einmal spät geworden, doch diese Mordserie ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

Nicht nur die nicht endent wollenden Todesser-Angriffe hielten die Auroren der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung gehörig auf Trab. Seit Monaten trieb sich ein Killer in der Zaubererwelt herum und hielt die Mordkommision zum Narren, in dem er nicht die geringste Spur hinterließ, was, wie Kingsley gelernt hatte, eigentlich unmöglich war. Selbst der schlauste Missetäter machte irgendwann einen Fehler. Auch der Abteilungsleiter machte Feuer unter dem Hintern und dieser musste sich tagtäglich die Standpauke des Zaubereiministers anhören. ‚Der hat gut reden', dachte sich Kingsley. Nachdem einige Auroren zur Unterstützung der Muggel abgezogen wurden, fehlte es an allen Ecken und Enden an qualifizierten Ermittlern und so kam es, dass sich auf Kingsley's Schreibtisch die Akten in meterhohen Türmen stapelten.

In Gedanken ging er noch einmal alle Fakten durch, ging in seinem Büro auf und ab und murmelte vor sich hin, als befände er sich in einem Zwiegespräch mit einem imaginären Kollegen:

„Fünft Tote, alle mit einem sauberen, tiefen Schnitt in der Kehle, alle wurden, bis auf die Unterhose, unbekleidet aufgefunden, keine Spur von Magie, keine Fingerabdrücke, keine Faserspuren, kein Garnichts.

Bis auf die Tatsache, dass einige der Wohnungen unordentlich bis chaotisch waren, gab es keinerlei Anzeichen für einen Einbruch oder Kampf. Zu dumm nur, dass wieder einmal zuvor ein Service-Elf die Wohnung gereinigt hatte und somit wertvolle Spuren vernichtet haben könnte."

„Das bedeutete, dass die Opfer ihren Mörder kannten, oder ihn zumindest freiwillig herein gelassen hatten... Und er muss seinen Opfern sehr nahe gekommen sein.

Handelte es sich vielleicht um einen Callboy oder eine Prostituierte? Aber warum sollte er seine Kunden umbringen? Das ist doch ‚geschäftsschädigend'?

Es sei denn, der oder diejenige hatte mächtig einen im Kessel. Ich sollte mich vielleicht mit St. Mungo's eulen, ob die mit die Akten von ‚geheilte Patienten, die sie in letzter Zeit entlassen hatten, schicken können. Ach nein, geht ja nicht. Dazu brauche ich einen Zaubergamot-Beschluss. Verdammte heilerische Schweigepflicht!"

„Oder es handelt sich um Auftragsmorde? Mal sehen; es handelt sich bisher nur um Schwarzmagier. Zwei davon waren definitiv Anhänger Voldemorts, also kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass es die anderen drei auch waren. Aber wer könnte den Auftrag erteilt haben? Voldemort selbst? Nein, der hat andere Methoden, nämlich Foltern und dann den Todesfluch, etwas anderes kommt für ihn gar nicht in Frage, denn er hat ja schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren. Und warum sollte der Dunkle Lord einen Mord vertuschen wollen, wenn dieser die Furcht vor ihm nur noch verstärken würde.

Oder ist es vielleicht etwas Persönliches?

Ein anderer Todesser? Nein!

Der Orden? Vielleicht. Es gab sicher den einen oder anderen Zauberer, der mit dem einen oder anderen Schwarzmagier eine Rechnung offen hatte.

Irgendein Zauberer oder eine Hexe muss verdammt wütend auf die Fünf gewesen sein, soviel steht schon mal fest. Aber das würde auch bedeuten, dass weitere Zauberer in Gefahr sein könnten, das nächste Opfer des Serienkillers zu sein. Welch eine Ironie; wir müssen Verrückte davor schützen, vor einem anderen Verrückten umgebracht zu werden.

Also müssen sie mehr als das gemeinsam haben. Ich werde mal Moody fragen, ob ihm ein Fall bekannt ist, in dem die Typen beteiligt waren."

Kingley gähnte, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und machte einen kleinen Schlenker: „Indico tempus. Circa einen halben Meter vor Kingsley's Gesicht erschien in orangefarbener, geschwungener Schrift ‚Viertel nach elf'. Schon wieder hat er das gemeinsame Abendessen mit seiner Familie verpasst. Wann er seine Kinder das letzte Mal zu Bett gebracht hatte, daran konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern.

„Verdammt! Miranda wird ziemlich sauer sein."

Er entschied, dass er heute Abend nicht weiter kommen würde, schob den Pergamentstapel zusammen und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Mit einem „Nox" verließ er das Büro und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Das Gespräch mit Alastor Moody am nächsten Tag war ermutigend, denn es war bisher die viel versprechendste Spur. Moody meinte, sich an einen Zwischenfall zu erinnern, in dem mindestens zwei der Opfer verwickelt waren:

Vor ungefähr siebzehn Jahren wurde ein Zauberer in einer Kiesgrube nahe der Docks tot aufgefunden, niedergestreckt mit – wie konnte es anders sein – einem Avada Kedavra. Er musste schon eine Weile gelegen haben und zudem so schlimm zugerichtet worden sein, dass eine Identifizierung war nicht mehr möglich.

Es war zu dieser Zeit noch nicht üblich, in der Muggelwelt nach verbotenen Zaubereien zu scannen, sonst wäre man früher auf diesen Mordfall aufmerksam geworden.

Die sorgfältige Inspektion des Leichnams bestätigte diese Vermutung, dass neben den üblichen Crutiatus auch wesentlich blutrünstigerer Sprüche benutzt wurden, die nicht grundsätzlich verboten waren, da sie üblicherweise beim Zurichten von Schlachtvieh benutzt wurden, mit dem Unterschied, dass diese zuvor getötet worden waren. Er wurde so lange grausam gefoltert, bis kaum Lebensenergie in ihm vorhanden war und anschließend vollends zur Strecke gebracht.

Bei den weiteren Ermittlungen stieß Moody auf ein Wohnhaus in Hamstead, in der ein ministeriumsbekannter, untergetauchter Ex-Todesser eine Zeit lang gewohnt und diese offensichtlich fluchtartig verlassen hatte. Moody erwähnte auch, dass dieser Extodesser, der das Ministerium monatelang mit wertvollen Informationen versorgt hatte, sich ab ungefähr diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr gemeldet hatte und er hatte den Verdacht, dass es sich bei dem Toten und dem verschwundenen Informanten um ein und dieselbe Person handelte. Genau konnte Moody das aber nicht bestimmen, da er diesen Fall damals nicht bearbeitet hatte. Da er sich auch nicht weiter darum kümmerte – schließlich handelte es sich ‚nur' um einen ehemaligen Todesser – hatte er nicht weiter nachgefragt und die Sache dann irgendwann vergessen. Ein weiterer fataler Fehler, wie sich jetzt herausstellte.

Merkwürdig fand Moody damals nur, dass er in der Wohnung direkt darüber ebenfalls weitere unverzeihliche Flüche erspürte. In dieser Wohnung hatte offensichtlich eine Muggefamilie gelebt. Hier wurden der Todesfluch aber nur zweimal abgegeben, also war das kleine Mädchen, denn dass es eines war, konnte Moody unschwer an der Einrichtung ihres Kinderzimmers erkennen, zu diesem Zeitpunkt entweder nicht anwesend oder es ist entführt worden.

Alle Hinweise deuteten damals auf Avery und Keaton, doch war das dem Zaubergamot nicht genug für eine Anklage. Sie wollten eine klare Beweislage und die Anwendung von Veritaserum während eines Verhörs war strengstens verboten.

‚Wie sich die Zeiten doch änderten.'


	10. I will survive

**Hallo Ihr Lieben**

Erstmal herzlichen Dank an die fleißigen Reviewer/innen.

**Noxan:** Hoffe, Dein Urlaub war schön.Es freut mich kolossal, wieder Deinen Geschmack getroffen zu haben.

**Maria:** Merci bien! Melde mich bei Dir. Versprochen.

**Ewjena:** Vielen Dank für Deine Hinweise bzg. Rechtschreibung und Grammatik. Ich weiß ja, dass speziell die Grammatik etwas holpert. Habe bereits begonnen, die Kapitel zu korrigieren. Hoffe, Du hast trotzdem Spaß an der Story.

Etwas Neues über unsere misteriöse Fremde. diesmal habe ich leider kein passendes Zitat gefunden...

**

* * *

**

**I will Survive**

Sie kam per Zufall in diese Welt, als sie als junges Mädchen ziellos, verfroren und halb verhungert durch die Gassen irrte, auf der Suche nach einem verlassenen Gebäude, in dem sie für ein paar Tage Unterschlupf fand. Sie war auf der Flucht vor dem Jugendamt und der Polizei, die sie zurück ins Heim bringen wollten. Seit ihre Eltern von Unbekannten getötet wurden, war sie eine Waise.

**FLASHBACK**

Mehrfach hatte der Vermieter erfolglos versucht, die längst überfällige Miete einzutreiben. Bereits zum dritten male klingelte er an der Tür, doch niemand die öffnete sie.

‚VERDAMMT! Schon wieder diese Mietnomaden!'

Er entschloss sich, sich mal in der Wohnung umzusehen, ob sie überhaupt noch bewohnt war, oder ob seine Mieter, wie schon so oft, die Wohnung einfach verlassen hatten. Er schloss die Tür auf und sofort drang ein übler Gestank in seine Nase. Reflexartig zog er die Tür wieder ins Schloss und versuchte krampfhaft, den aufkommenden Würgreiz zu unterdrücken.

„DIESES VERWAHRLOSTE PACK! HABEN DIE GANZE SCHÖNE WOHNUNG VERSIFFT!"

Er drückte sich ein Taschentuch in das Gesicht, öffnete langsam er wieder die Tür und betrat die Wohnung. Eilig suchte er die Zimmer ab und fand im Wohnzimmer die Leiche eines Mannes am Boden liegen.

„SCHEISSE!"

Es schien ihm, dass er eine Ewigkeit dort stand und die bereits vor Verwesung aufgeblähte Leiche betrachtete. Das Summen der Schmeißfliegen nahm er gar nicht wahr. Tote kannte er nur aus dem Fernsehen. Aber so real vor sich, das übertraf dann doch, was er zu ertragen vermochte. Langsam kam er wieder zu sich und er stürzte zum Fenster, riss es auf und beugte sich so weit es sein beträchtlicher Körperumfang zuließ, hinaus, um frische Luft einzuatmen. Dann rannte er aus der Wohnung zurück in sein Apartment und rief die Polizei. Als diese nach kurzer Zeit eintraf, fanden sie die Leiche der Mutter im Badezimmer, deren Tür eingetreten war und in einer Ecke kauerte ein kleines, dünnes Mädchen, das apathisch vor und zurück wippte.

**FLASHBACK ENDE**

Wenn Lydia Glück hatte, dann fand sie einen Platz in einem verlassenen Mietshaus, in dem zwar kein Fenster mehr heil war und in dem das Wasser an den Wänden heruntertropfte, aber zumindest hatte sie ein Dach über dem Kopf. Und wenn sie viel Glück hatte, dann würde sie diese Nacht nicht durch Betrunkene oder Junkies angemacht werden. Selten hatten ihre abgerissenen Nachtgesellen noch so viel Verstand und Herzwärme, dass sie ihr etwas vom mageren Essen abgaben, oder eine löchrige Decke zum Aufwärmen. Wenn sie Pech hatte, dann machten sie ihr auch noch die mickrigen Habseeligkeiten streitig, die sie sich im Laufe des Tages zusammengeschnorrt oder geklaut hatte. Es war der tägliche Wahnsinn.

Und immer wieder diese Träume. Eine dunkle, bedrohliche Gestalt ohne Gesicht. Jedes mal wachte sie schweißgebadet und schwer atmend auf, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, jemand wäre auf ihrem Brustkorb getreten. Die Träume ergaben überhaupt keinen Sinn.

**FLASHBACK**

Lydia spielte gerade in ihrem Kinderzimmer hörte plötzlich einen Knall, als wenn ein Auto eine Fehlzündung hätte uns versteckte sich verängstigt unter ihrem Bett. Dann hörte sie das empörte Schimpfen ihres Vaters und die erschrockenen Schreie ihrer Mutter. Irgendjemand rannte den Flur entlang und eine Tür wurde zugeknallt. Dann wieder Vaters Stimme, die jedoch so verzweifelt klang, wie sie sie noch nie gehört hatte. Gegenstände fielen zu Boden oder schlugen gegen die Wand. Sie spürte die Vibrationen in jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Sie versuchte so leise und so flach wie möglich zu atmen, um ja keinen Laut von sich zu geben, obwohl ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlug und sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Dann hörte sie ein Rauschen und auf einmal war alles still. Obwohl ihre Blase kurz vorm Platzen war, hatte sie sich erst Stunden später wieder von ihrem Bett hervorgetraut. Sie schlich mit zitternden Knien zur Tür und lauschte. Immer noch war kein Laut zu hören. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und tapste an die Badezimmertür, die einen Spalt offen war. Vorsichtig stieß sie die Tür auf und dann sah sie sie. Ihre Mutter lag auf den Boden, den Duschvorhang um sie herum gewickelt, mit verrenkten Gliedern und mit angstvoll weitaufgerissenen Augen. Sie spürte, wie etwas Warmes an ihren Beinen herunterlief.

**FLASHBACK ENDE**

Seit über zwei Jahren war sie nun auf der Straße mit wenigen kurzen Unterbrechungen, wenn sie von der Polizei aufgegriffen und der Jungendfürsorge übergeben wurde. Doch selbst die Aussicht auf eine warme Malzeit am Tag, ein heißes Bad und ein gemütliches Schlaflager konnten sie nicht davon abhalten, in den Heimen zu bleiben. Sie fühlte sich eingesperrt. Der straff organisierte Tagesablauf, die Erzieher, mit der Vielzahl der Kinder überfordert und resigniert, und die Kinder selbst – viele Opfer von lieblosen und zerrütteten Elternhäusern – rau und unbarmherzig, vermittelten keine Nestwärme, die sie so sehr vermisste.

Als sie wieder einmal des Nachts durch die Straßen Londons irrte, auf der Suche nach einer Bleibe für die Nacht, bemerkte sie, wie eine merkwürdig gekleidete Person die Straße entlang eilte und sich immer wieder nervös umsah. Diese Person musste vermögend gewesen sein, soviel stand für Lydia fest. Obwohl sie diese Art Kleidung in ihrem Leben noch nicht gesehen hatte, erweckte diese bei ihr den Eindruck, dass es sich um ein teures Kleidungsstück handeln würde. Und so nervös wie sie war, hatte sie bestimmt viel Geld dabei. Lydia entschloss sich, dieser merkwürdigen Person zu folgen und eine günstige Gelegenheit abzuwarten, um sie von ihrer ‚Bürde' zu befreien.

Unauffällig folgte Lydia der Person, immer darauf achtend im Schatten der Hauseingänge und Dachvorsprünge zu verweilen. Während dessen versuchte sie, die Person abzuschätzen. Sie war offensichtlich männlich und von untersetzter Gestalt. Zwar war das Gesicht durch eine weite Kapuze und der Torso durch einen weiten Umhang verdeckt, aber die Art des Ganges war unbestreitbar die eines Mannes.

Die Wege des vorneweg eilenden Mannes wurden immer dunkler, enger und verwinkelter. Bald wusste Lydia nicht mehr, in welchen Stadtteil Londons sie sich befand und sie befürchtete, dass sie nach diesem Ausflug wohl wieder unter freiem Himmel übernachten musste.

Plötzlich hielt der fremde Mann vor einer Mauer aus Ziegelsteinen an und schien diese zu erst sorgfältig zu betrachten. An den der Mauer befand sich, soweit Lydia das beurteilen konnte, kein Fenster und keine Tür und sie wunderte sich, ob dieser Mann nicht vielleicht aus einer Irrenanstalt ausgebrochen sein könnte und sie vielleicht in dem sie ihm folgte, die größte Dummheit in ihrem jungen Leben begangen haben könnte. Der Mann zog etwas langes aus seinem Umhang, das aussah, wie ein in sich verdrehter dünner Stab und tippte damit an die Mauer.

‚Heilige Scheiße! Vielleicht ist er ein Mörder oder Triebtäter!' Schoss es Lydia durch den Kopf. Bei diesem Gedanken zuckte sie zusammen und ihr mit Adrenalin durchfluteter kleiner ausgehungerter Körper wurde von einer weiteren Welle erfasst.

Auf einmal schienen die Ziegelsteine, die der Mann angetippt hatte, anzufangen zu glühen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Lydia, wie der rote glühende Fleck immer größer und heller wurde, bis eine etwa mannshohe, gleißend helle Fläche entstand. Verwirrt fragte sie sich, warum der Mann nicht vor Schmerzen schrie und zurück wich. Es musste doch heiß wie die Hölle sein?

Lydia begann zu realisieren, dass es hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen konnte und die verrücktesten Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf.

‚Hölle!...

Teufel?...'

‚Oh, heilige Mutter Gottes! Das kann nur der Teufel sein!'

Sie wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle davon gerannt, ihre Füße waren aber wie festgewachsen. In Gedanken sprach sein das einzige Gebet, an dass sie sich spontan erinnerte.

‚Komm Herr Jesus, seih unser Gast….'

‚Scheiße, das passt nicht….'

‚Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!'

‚Lieber Gott, mach mich fromm, dass ich in den Himmel komm…'

Fast hätte sie verpasst, wie der Mann in das Gleißen hinein trat und verschwand. Wie von einem unsichtbaren Band gezogen, trat sie an die Stelle vor der Mauer, an der der Mann zuvor stand. Mit bis zum Hals klopfendem Herzen streckte sie zaghaft ihre Hand aus, um zu fühlen, ob die Mauer so heiß war, wie sie es erwartete. Ganz leicht tippte sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen an die fast weiße Wand und zog sie ganz schnell wieder zurück. Nein, die Mauer war nicht heiß, im Gegenteil, sie war so kalt und rau, wie es eine normale Hauswand aus Ziegeln sein sollte. Wieder streckte sie ihre Hand aus und tastete die Oberfläche ab und dabei bemerkte sie, wie es auf ihrer Haut zu kribbeln begann. Zuerst nur die Fingerspitzen, dann die ganze Hand und schließlich schien ihr ganzer Arm davon erfasst zu sein. Schnell zog Lydia die Hand wieder weg und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie betrachtete aufmerksam die helle Oberfläche und bemerkte dabei, wie diese allmählich wieder dunkler und kleiner wurde. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, trat sie mit einigen Schritten wieder an die Mauer und sprang durch das Loch. Nun wurde ihr gesamter Körper von diesem unheimlichen Kribbeln erfasst und sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie da durchgesprungen war. Sie spürte einen gewaltigen Druck in ihrem Magen und ihr war es, als ob sie wild durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde. Panisch trat sie mit ihren Händen und Füßen, um irgendwo Halt zu erlangen. Als ihr dies nicht gelang, stieß sie einen schrillen Schrei aus. Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie dachte nur noch:

‚Jetzt bin ich tot.'


	11. Das verlorene Paradies

Das verlorene Paradies

Lang ist der Weg und beschwerlich, der hinaus ins Licht führt aus der Hölle.  
(John Milton aus ‚Das verlorene Paradies')

_„Severus, bitte..."_

_Harry sah, wie Snape den Zauberstab hob. Völlig bewegungsunfähig lag er am Boden des Astronomieturms. Die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu._

_Plötzlich befand er sich unter Wasser. Er fühlte Kälte. Panisch versuchte er, an die Wasseroberfläche hochzutauchen und ruderte mit Armen und Beinen, doch irgendetwas oder irgendwer hielt in fest. Er wollte schreien, doch er brachte keinen Laut heraus. Langsam verließen in seine Kräfte und er spürte, wie er langsam jedes Gefühl in seinen Gliedern verlor. Noch einmal mobilisierte er seine letzten Reserven, doch es war stärker. Etwas zog in hinunter auf den Grund des Sees und er sah, wie sich die Wasseroberfläche immer weiter entfernte._

_Dann bekam Harry auf einmal wieder Luft und er keuchte. Jetzt befand er sich nicht mehr am Grund des Sees, sondern im Büro seines ehemaligen Schuldirektors. Snape stand vor ihm, seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet und seine Gestalt verwandelte sich. Jetzt hocke Malfoy tränenüberströmt und mit erschrockenen Augen vor ihm. Harry stand vor ihm im Jungenkloh, irritiert und ratlos, denn Tränen und Malfoy, das war wie Hermine und Besenfliegen. Dann veränderte sich Malfoys verzweifelte Mimik in unbändigen Zorn und nun hob er seinen Zauberstab, um Harry anzugreifen. Harry hob mühsam seinen Zauberstab. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob zentnerschwere Gewichte seine Arme daran hindern wollten, doch er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy und brüllte wutentbrannt_

„_**SECTUMSEMPRA!"**_

_Aber Malfoy war plötzlich weg und vor im stand Ginny. Ginny schrie vor Schmerzen auf und brach zusammen. Blut quoll aus ihrer Brust und aus ihrem Mund. Harry stürze zu ihr und fiel auf die Knie. __**„Das wollte ich nicht! Merlin, das wollte ich nicht!"**__ Neben ihm stand Hermine, die ihn kopfschüttelnd und mit strenger Miene ansah und sagte: __**„Ich habe dir ja gleich gesagt, dass dem Halbblutprinzen nicht zu trauen ist."**_

_Dann veränderte sich der Raum wieder und er lag auf dem Boden des Astronomieturms. Doch dieses Mal konnte er sich bewegen. Er sprang auf die Beine, zückte seinen Zauberstab und wollte den hilflos daliegenden Schuldirektor abschirmen. Doch er zögerte, als Malfoy zu ihm sagte: __**„Wenn du mich hättest töten wollen, dann hättest du es bereits getan, als du mich entwaffnet hattest. Du bist kein Mörder."**_

_Die Szene änderte sich und er befand sich mit Ron und Hermine in einer Halle, deren Boden wie ein überdimensionales Schachbrett aussah. Er sah, wie die gegnerische Dame ihr Schwert hob und mit es voller wucht auf Rons Springer niedersausen ließ. Hermine ließ einen schrillen Schrei von sich und lief auf Ron zu. Da es nach den Zauberschachregeln ein illegaler Zug war, war Harry jetzt gezwungen, eine seiner eigenen Figuren – Hermine zu schlagen. Wie von einer fremden Macht gezogen, schritt er auf sie zu. Seine Hand mit den Zauberstab hob sich, ohne dass er es wollte. _

„_**AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

Schweißgebadet schreckte Harry aus dem Schlaf. Verstört blickte er sich um. Nein, er befand sich weder am Grund des Sees, noch im Jungenklo auf Hogwarts, noch war er in der Halle, in der das wohl nervenaufreibendste Zauberschachpartie stattfand, die er jemals erlebt hatte, noch im Astronomieturm. Nein, er befand sich im Haus Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12, in seinem, mit abgewetzten und verwaschenen Bezügen bezogenem, Bett.

Es gab kaum eine Nacht, in dem ihm keine schlimmen Träume verfolgte. Meist bestanden sie aus Erinnerungsfetzen der vergangen Jahre, die sich manchmal zu kuriosen, sogar lächerlichen Ereignissen verwoben, aber öfter auch in schreckliche, blutige Alpträumen ausarteten.

Harry griff nach seiner Brille und wälzte sich aus dem Bett. Eine Weile saß er auf der Bettkante, bis er einigermaßen klar war. Das fahle Mondlicht beleuchtete sein Schlafzimmer nur spärlich, jedoch hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten, den Weg aus dem Zimmer zu finden. Inzwischen war ihm das Haus so vertraut, dass er sich sogar ohne Licht zurecht finden würde. Aus Gewohnheit griff Harry trotzdem nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte ein _„Lumos"_, bevor er sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte, wie immer wenn er aus einem seiner Alpträume aufgewacht war. An Schlaf war jetzt sowieso nicht mehr zu denken.

Wie in Trance zündete Harry mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs die Kerzenstummel an den Wandhaltern an und ließ sich mit einem weiteren Schwenker in Glas Wasser vollaufen, das er auf den Küchentisch stellte. Er legte den Zauberstab, dessen Spitze ein schwaches Licht aussandte, auf den Tisch neben das Glas, setzte sich in einen Stuhl und betrachtete, das Kinn auf seine verschränkten Arme gelegt, das Schimmern seines Zauberstabes durch das wassergefüllte Glas. Der Gedanke, dass er seine Freunde tötete, auch wenn es nur in seinen Träumen geschah, war äußerst beunruhigend.

Wollten diese Träume ihn irgend etwas mitteilen?

Oder hatte Voldemort Zugang zu seinen Gedanken gefunden und schickte ihm diese Träume?

So abwegig war dieser Gedanke nicht, denn Harry wusste, dass Voldemort ein begabter und mächtiger Legilimentiker war. Schon mehrmals war Harry in seinen Träumen in die Gedanken des Dunklen Lords eingedrungen. Vor den Ereignissen im Ministerium für Zauberei hatte er angenommen, dass nur einseitig geschehen konnte. Insgeheim bereute Harry, dass er sich in den Oklumentikstunden von Snape nicht mehr Mühe gegeben hatte, denn er nahm an, dass er dann diese Träume besser blockieren könnte.

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte, den Kopf in seinen verschränkten Händen gestützt, an die Decke, an der an einigen Stellen – wie übrigens im ganzen Haus – der Putz abblätterte und beobachtete das flackernde Licht, das die Kerzenstummel hinaufsandten.

Manchmal, wenn ein heftiges Zuschlagen der Tür oder das Herunterfallen eines schweren Gegenstandes die Mauern erschütterte, dann rieselte Putz wie feiner Schnee hinunter. Die altmodische und unansehnlich vergilbte Tapete an den Wänden wurde unterbrochen von Portraits mit arrogant dreinschauenden Gestalten, die ihn mit einem angewiderten Blick anstarrten, wann immer er daran vorbei ging, abgewetzten, alten, wurmstichigen Mobiliar und Wandteppichen, die ihre Pracht schon lange verloren hatten.

Das Haus sah genau so aus, wie er sich fühlte.

Harry konnte nicht behaupten, sich in diesem Haus wohl zu fühlen, auch wenn es nach all den Anstrengungen, die er, seine Freunde und Mrs. Weasley aufgebracht hatten, es zu säubern, einigermaßen bewohnbar war. Doch wenn er über die Alternativen nachdachte – den Fuchsbau, Hogwarts, Ligusterweg oder Godric's Hollow –, dann kam er immer wieder zum Schluss, dass das alte Black-Haus das kleinere Übel war.

So sehr er Molly Weasley mochte, er konnte sich im Moment nicht im geringsten vorstellen, ihre gluckenhafte Art zu ertragen. Und er wusste, dass Mrs. Weasley ihn all zu gerne Kükenschar einreihen wollte und ihm keine Sekunde in Ruhe lassen würde. Aber genauso wenig, wie er Ginny gefährden wollte, wollte er diese Familie nur durch seine Anwesenheit in Gefahr bringen.

Ja, diese Ausrede gefiel im noch besser.

Der uralte Schutz des Ligusterweg, war – nachdem er nun volljährig war – erloschen und nichts, aber auch gar nichts hätte Harry dazu bringen können, eine Sekunde länger, als nötig in diesem verhassten Haus zu verbringen.

Eine Weile hatte er in Godric's Hollow verbracht, hatte das Grab seiner Eltern besucht. Doch es verband ihn nichts mit diesem Ort.

Keine Erinnerung.

Kein vertrauter Geruch.

Kein vertrauter Gegenstand.

Nichts.

Das Haus war genau so leer, wie er es war.

Er dachte an das Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall vor ein paar Tagen und ihr Angebot. Noch könnte er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, aber wenn er mehr als zwei Monate der Schule ohne triftigen Grund fernblieb, dann würde er gemäß irgendeines Ausbildungserlasses, den McGonagall irgendwann während eines ihrer Gespräche zitierte, exmatrikuliert werden müssen und dann gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Aber wollte er das?

Wollte er zurück nach Hogwarts?

Dort wäre er zumindest nicht mehr so einsam. Aber würde er das alles ertragen können? Jeder Winkel, jeder Gegenstand in Hogwarts erinnerte ihn an Dumbledore und an das, was in jener grauenvollen Nacht passiert war.

Er war hundemüde, doch schlafen wollte er nicht mehr. Zu viele Dinge schwirrten in seinem Kopf und dann diese Träume...

Im fiel einen Abschnitt aus dem Lehrbuch für Wahrsagen, zum Thema ‚Traumdeutung' ein, das besagte, dass Träume überwiegend dabei halfen, Erlebnisse und Informationen zu verarbeiten. Nur in ganz seltenen Fällen handelte es sich um Visionen und es bedurfte eingehenden Studien und jahrelangem Training, um sie als solche zu erkennen und aus ihnen zutreffende Vorhersagen zu deuten. Und er konnte sich noch all zu gut an den unwiderstehlichen Drang erinnern, den er verspürte, als er in seinen Träumen durch die langen, dunklen Gänge der Mysteriumsabteilung wanderte, um das zu finden, was er am meisten begehrte, ohne zu wissen, um was es sich eigentlich handelte. Das Hassgefühl, das in ihm aufstieg, als er Arthur Weasley dort sitzen sah, seine unbändige Lust, zuzubeißen und das befriedigende Gefühl, als er fest zupackte und nicht losließ, bis dieser bewusstlos zusammensackte und verblutete.

Nein, diese Träume waren keine Visionen. Sie ergaben überhaupt keinen Sinn. Nie im Leben würde er seinen besten Freunden ein Haar krümmen oder gar töten. Und Ginny...

‚Ginny'

Als seine Gedanken zu Ginny schweiften, musste er unwillkürlich an den Traumabschnitt denken, in dem sie blutüberströmt in der verlassenen Jungentoilette dalag und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

‚Nein!', schrie er innerlich.

‚Nicht darüber nachdenken'.

Er mühte sich, einen der schönen Momente in ihrer Beziehung ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. An ihren warmen Körper, an ihren Duft. Wie weich sich ihre Haut in seinen Händen anfühlte. An ihr Lachen... Aber das hatte nur zur Folge, dass sich zusätzlich zu dieser entsetzlichen Angst um sie nun auch noch eine unglaubliche Schwermut hinzugesellte. Trauer über den Verlust von etwas außergewöhnlich kostbarem. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder so glücklich, so frei zu sein.

Und Wut.

Was hatte sie zu ihm während er Hochzeitsfeier von Bill und Fleur gesagt? Dort unten am See?

‚_Hör auf, dir dein ganzes Leben von ihm bestimmen zu lassen.'_

‚Als ob das so einfach wäre', schnaubte Harry innerlich. Er konnte sich an keinen Moment in seinem Leben erinnern, am dem Voldemort nicht sein Leben bestimmt hatte. Auch wenn er damals, als kleiner Junge bei den Dursleys noch keinen Schimmer hatte, war dieser bereits präsent in seinem Leben. Er hatte ihn schließlich dazu verdammt, ohne seine Eltern, die ihn liebten und für ihn sorgten, aufzuwachsen. Stattdessen verbrachte er seine Kindheit bei Verwandten, die ihn verabscheuten und behandelten, wie den letzten Dreck.

Merlin, er war zeitweise sogar überzeugt davon, dass sie recht damit hatten, dass er es nicht anders verdient hatte...

Was wäre er und wo wäre er heute, wenn Hagrid nicht zu seinem elften Geburtstag aufgetaucht wäre und ihm ein neues Leben eröffnet hätte. Eine andere Perspektive. Wäre er heute vielleicht wirklich in einer Schule für hoffnungslos kriminelle Jungendliche, so wie Onkel Vernon immer behauptet hatte, oder vielleicht sogar im Knast?

War er es vielleicht schon? Ein Krimineller? Ein Mörder?

Immerhin, hatte er Malfoy tatsächlich beinahe umgebracht, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich gewollt hatte. Er hatte keinen Gedanken darüber verschwendet, was dieser Fluch aus dem Zaubertränkebuch des Halbblutprinzen bewirkte. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er zugeben, dass er sich für einen klitzekleinen Moment gewünscht hatte, das Malfoy tot wäre. Auch, wenn er sich Augenblicke später dafür ohrfeigen hätte können, für diesen Gedanken.

Und da waren sie wieder da. Diese Schuldgefühle. Noch nie im Leben hatte er Malfoy so verzweifelt gesehen, so hilflos. Nie im Traum hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass ihm dieser hochnäsige, arrogante, aufgeblasene Mistkerl, der an nichts und niemanden ein gutes Haar ließ, der sich als was besseres betrachtete, nur für eine Millisekunde leid tun könnte, als er ihn im Jungenklo vorfand, an der Wand gelehnt, die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen und den Kopf gesenkt, während Myrthe verzweifelt versuchte, ihn zu trösten.

Und dann hatte Harry in dieses wutverzerrte Gesicht gesehen. Wütend und beschämt, dass er – Malfoy – in dieser Lage ertappt wurde. Malfoy war aufgesprungen und hatte seinen Zauberstab drohend gegen Harry gerichtet. In diesem Moment fiel Harry nur dieser eine Fluch ein, um sich zu verteidigen. Kein Stupor, kein Expelliarmus, die er im Schlaf beherrschte und schon so oft benutzt hatte. Im nachhinein wunderte sich Harry darüber, dass ihm nur der Fluch des Halbblutprinzen eingefallen war. Der Fluch, der Malfoy so schwer verletzt hatte, dass er hätte sterben können, wenn Snape nicht eingegriffen hätte.

Bei Hektate, wie war er froh, dass Snape zur Stelle war.

Seitdem quälten ihn diese Schuldgefühle und die Frage: hatte er das wirklich gewollt?

Was wäre passiert, wenn Malfoy tatsächlich gestorben wäre?

Was wäre mit ihm geschehen?

Sicherlich wäre er hochkant in Askaban gelandet. Dagegen hätte selbst Dumbledore nichts ausrichten können.

Aber wäre Dumbledore jetzt am Leben?

Sicher, Malfoy hatte zwar vorgehabt, Dumbledore selbst zu töten, doch tat er es nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte sogar seinen Zauberstab gesenkt. Aber er hatte ihn entwaffnet und Dumbledore war somit Snape hilflos ausgeliefert.

Wären die Dinge anders gelaufen, wenn Malfoy tot gewesen wäre?

Wäre Dumbledore jetzt noch am Leben?

Er hätte Dumbledore nicht zu dieser Höhle begleiten können, ihm nicht dabei zu helfen, das vergiftete Wasser aus dem Becken zu trinken, um an das Medaillon, das Voldemort als Horkrux dienten sollte und sich am Ende als Fälschung herausstellte, zu gelangen. Die Flüssigkeit, die ihn Kelch für Kelch so sehr schwächte, dass er am Ende kaum in der Lage war, zurückzugelangen, geschweige denn, Malfoys und Snapes Angriffen etwas entgegen zu setzten.

Auch wenn Harry Dumbledore hatte schwören müssen, alles zu tun, was dieser verlangt hatte, noch nie hatte er es so sehr bereut, seinem alten Mentor so sehr vertraut zu haben.

Jawohl, Dumbledore könnte noch am Leben sein, wenn Malfoy gestorben wäre. Wenn er in Askaban gewesen wäre. Weg von all dem. Dumbledore hätte es alleine nicht geschafft.

Er wäre nicht viel zu schwach gewesen.

Malfoy wäre nicht da gewesen, um ihn entwaffnen zu können.

Und Snape hätte keine Chance gehabt.

Und Harry hasste sich dafür.

Er blickte auf die antike Uhr an der Wand, deren angelaufenen Ziffern kaum mehr vom Hintergrund zu unterscheiden waren. Sie zeigte halb vier Uhr an. Viel zu früh, um den Weasley-Zwillingen einen Besuch abzustatten.

Harry seufzte auf, packte das Glas und trank es, wie ein verdurstender, in einem Zug aus.

A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben!

Nach einer leider längeren Phase einer Schreibblockade, langem hin- und herüberlegen, x-mal umschreiben und korrekturlesen kann ich wieder mal ein passables Kapitel hochladen. Das nächste ist bereits in den letzten Zügen und folgt ebenfalls in kürze.

Ich gebe zu, dass mir der Charakter von Harry - so wie ich seine Situation und Gefühle hier beschreibe - Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Ich hoffe sehr für ihn (und für mich), dass er bald in die Gänge kommt.

Herzliche Grüße

Siredipity


	12. Der Mensch ist anpassungsfähig

Der Mensch in anpassungsfähig, mehr als er sich es selbst jemals zutrauen würde

_Hallo Zissi! Du willst mehr Draco? Da hast Du Ihn!_

_Viel Spaß!_

_Diese Kapitel widme ich allen Sachbearbeitern der Bundesagentur für Arbeit und auf Grund der aktuellen Ereignisse auf den internationalen Finanzmärkten den Bankangestellten dieser Welt._

**Der Mensch ist anpassungsfähig**

...mehr als er sich es selbst jemals zutrauen würde.

Zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangte auch Draco, als er gezwungen war, seine Ansprüche an Unterkunft und Service mehr und mehr seinen finanziellen Verhältnissen anzupassen.

Dem Aufenthalt im noblen ‚Langham Hotel' folgte ein kurzer Abstecher ins ‚La Petite Parisienne', dass er zwar nicht ganz so komfortabel fand, jedoch deutlich preisgünstiger war, um festzustellen, daß – wenn die Geldmittel begrenzt waren – London ein sehr teures Pflaster war. Nachdem er eingesehen hatte, daß auch das ‚La Petite Parisienne' keine Dauerlösung war, zog er in die deutlich preisgünstigere Bed'n Breakfast Alternative um.

Seine Hauswirtin war eine beleibte, jedoch agile Mittfünfzigerin mit einem grauenhaften deutschen Akzent. Den ganzen Tag wuselte sie durch das Haus, immer bewaffnet mit einem Putzlappen, egal ob sauber war, oder nicht und wenn sie mal nicht den Wischmob schwang, dann kochte, briet oder buk sie. Das Haus war nicht groß und viele Hausgäste gab es nicht, so daß sich Draco ernsthaft darüber wunderte, wer wohl soviel Dreck machte. Er jedenfalls nicht, soviel stand fest. Ihr Mann flüchtete sich – wenn er nicht bei der Arbeit war – vor dem Putzteufel in den kleinen Garten und harkte die Beete, mähte den Rasen oder schnitt die Hecke. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, die beiden mal einfach auf ihrer Terrasse sitzen und ‚Nichtstun' gesehen zu haben. Draco konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln.

Sein Zimmer war einfach, aber praktisch eingerichtet: Ein Bett, ein Kleiderschrank, eine Kommode, ein Nachttisch und eine Stehlampe. Der Teppichboden war schon ziemlich abgegriffen und die farblich abgestimmte Tapete stammte wohl aus der Zeit, als Grasfasern der letzte Schrei war. Aber wie gesagt, Draco konnte es sich nicht mehr leisten, hohe Ansprüche an Komfort und Ambiente zu stellen, auch wenn er diese Situation nur als „vorrübergehend" betrachtete.

Draco lag auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Nach Hause konnte er nicht mehr und in der Welt der Zauberer kannte ihn jeder. Seine Zauberkräfte konnte er ebenfalls nicht nutzen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Die unerfreuliche Begegnung mit den Schergen des Zaubereiministeriums, denen er nur knapp entronnen war, mahnte ihn, in Zukunft vorsichtig zu sein. Er steckte also in der Muggelwelt fest. Allerdings mußte er von etwas leben, denn – so klug war auch er – würden seine Geldreserven nicht lange reichen. Er brauchte ein anständiges Einkommen, vor allem aber auch, um dann in eine angemessene Behausung umzuziehen. Es wagte es kaum, dies auch nur in Gedanken auszusprechen: er brauchte einen Job. Aber wie einen finden?

Vor einigen Tagen hatte er sich die Wochenendausgabe der TIMES von vor zwei Wochen aus der Küche seiner Hauswirtin stibitzt und war auf die Rubrik ‚Stellenanzeigen' gestoßen. Er stieß auf einige Angebote, deren Berufsbezeichnungen ihm ein Begriff war, jedoch weit unter seinen Ansprüchen lagen. Also, nein, Lagerarbeiter das war doch unter seinem Niveau. Aber was bitteschön ist ein Call-Center-Agent oder eine Business-Developement-Manager? Und diese merkwürdigen Endungen mit „In". Das ist doch wirklich kein gutes Deutsch, oder? Rein aus Neugierde rief er bei einem Unternehmen, die einen Leiter beziehungsweise eine Leiterin der Marketingabteilung eines weltmarktführenden Unternehmens in der Modebranche an (ja, inzwischen wußte er, wie man ein Telefon benutzt!) und stellte zu seinem Entsetzen fest, dass zum einen ein MBA-Abschluss (was auch immer das ist!), als auch Zeugnisse und Referenzen verlangt wurden. Sein guter Name brachte ihn da nicht weiter...

Einer seiner Hausgenossen erwähnte etwas von einer Agentur, die Arbeit vermittelte. Er hat sich von ihm die Adresse geben lassen und vereinbarte einen Termin für ein Beratungsgespräch.

Der Mitarbeiter des Arbeitsamtes, oder wie es im Neudeutschen „Agentur für Arbeit" heißt war ein Mann Ende 40, untersetzt, mit schütterem Haar und liebte es, seine Klienten so richtig runter zu machen. Das hatte Draco bereits mitbekommen, als er das Gespräch seines Vorgängers durch die verschlossene, jedoch mitnichten schalldichte Tür vernehmen konnte.

Mit einem Knoten im Hals betrat Draco das Büro seines Agenten. Dieser sah nicht einmal auf, als er den Raum betrat, sondern starrte wie gebannt auf einen beigefarbenen Kasten, während er wie verrückt auf ein schmales Brett hackte, auf dem Buchstaben aufgezeichnet waren. Zwischendurch faßte er ein Ding an, das an einer Schnur befestigt war und aussah, wie ein halbiertes Ei. Wenn der Mann mit seinem Zeigefinger hin und wieder darauf drückte, machte es Klick, Klick.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?" Endlich nahm er Draco zur Kenntnis.

„Nun, äh, ich suche einen Job."

„Deswegen sind Sie ja auch hier, oder?"

‚Was fragst du auch so dämlich...' fragte sich Draco insgeheim und beschloss, dass ihm der Mann definitiv unsympathisch war.

„Nun..."

„Also, was schwebt ihnen den so vor?"

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt überhaupt keine Vorstellung, was möglich wären."

„Haben sie sich schon an einem der Computer über offene Stellen informiert?"

„Ja, aber da war nichts passendes dabei", log Draco, ohne dabei rot zu werden, denn um die Terminals im Foyer hatte er einen weiten Bogen gemacht.

„Welchen Job haben Sie sich denn vorgestellt?"

„Ich habe eigentlich gehofft, dass sie mir bei der Auswahl behilflich sein könnten."

„Aber sie müssen doch schon eine Vorstellung davon haben, was sie machen wollen?"

„Offen gestanden, habe ich mir überhaupt noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht."

Der ‚Jobagent' stöhnte auf. „Also gut, fangen wir ganz von vorne an. Welche Qualifikationen haben sie?"

„Wie meinen sie das?"

„Na, welche Ausbildung oder welches Studium haben sie absolviert?"

„Ähm..., ich war auf Hogw..., auf einer Schule."

„Was für eine Schule?"

„Na ja, eine Schule eben."

„Welchen Abschluß haben sie gemacht?"

„Na ja, ich habe nach den ZAG's..."

„Was?"

„...ZAG's... ähm mittlerer Abschluß noch ein Jahr auf Hogwarts verbracht und bin dann vor den UTZ..."

„UTZ?"

„Ähm... Hochschulreife abgegangen."

„Ah ja. Und haben Sie eine Ausbildung absolviert?"

„Nein."

„Haben sie in den Ferien mal gejobbt? Ein Praktikum?"

„Nein."

„Können Sie sonst irgendwelche Qualifikationen vorweisen?"

„Ähm..., nein."

„Also, fassen wir zusammen: Sie haben einen mittleren Bildungsabschluß, keine Ausbildung, keine Berufserfahrung, kein gar nichts. Und was haben sie gedacht, dass ich ihnen anbieten kann?"

„Ähm."

Der Mann blickte ihn für einen Augenblick an, als wäre er ein Geist. Dann faßte er sich wieder und erwidertere: „Nun, dann bleiben nicht viele Möglichkeiten."

„..."

Welche Hobbys haben sie, oder was waren ihre Lieblingsfächer"

„Zauber... ähm Arithmantik."

„Arithmantik? Sie meinen Mathematik?"

„Äh, ja."

„Sind sie handwerklich begabt?"

„Bitte?"

„Können sie mit Werkzeugen umgehen?"

„Ähm, na ja, geht so."

Der ‚Jobagent' atmete sichtlich auf. Okay, also ein qualifizierter Job fällt schon mal weg. Vielleicht findet sich ja etwas für sie auf einer Baustelle oder in der Produktion. Aber haben sie schon mal daran gedacht, eine Ausbildung zu machen?"

„Bekommt man dafür Geld?"

„Nur die Ausbildungsvergütung und das ist nicht viel."

„Dann kommt das für mich nicht in Frage.

„Hören sie Mister. Denken sie an ihre Zukunft. Sie sind noch jung..."

„Nein. Ich brauche einen Job, in dem ich genug verdiene."

„Es wird schwer genug sein, überhaupt einen passenden Job zu finden. Ihre Qualifikationen lassen nicht gerade viele Optionen zu."

Dracos Herz sackte in Keller. Sämtliche Träume die er sich ausgemalt hatte, seit der die Idee hatte, das Arbeitsamt könne ihm zu einem lukrativen Job verhelfen, zerplatzen wie Seifenblasen. Kein guter Job bedeutet nicht genug Geld, um aus dem Haus des Putzteufels ausziehen zu können. Aber schlimmer noch überhaupt kein Geld würde bedeuten, dass er sich selbst das bald nicht mehr leisten könnte. In Gedanken sah er sich schon wie er sich in die Horde der Obdachlosen, oder wie seine Hauswirtin sich ausdrückte ‚Penner' oder ‚betrunkenes faules Pack', einreihte. Mit abgewetzten Klamotten, Schuhen ohne Schnürsenkel und Löchern in den Sohlen. Unter einer Brücke schlafend, ausgestattet mit ein paar Pappkartons und Zeitungen. Den Rucksack mit seinen Habseeligkeiten fest an sich gepresst, damit er ihm nicht im Schlaf geraubt werden würde. Die nackte Panik brach in Draco aus. Und Wut. Nein, soweit wollte er nicht sinken. Alles konnte er – wie er inzwischen selbst mit Stauen festgestellt hatte – hinnehmen. Aber nicht das! Inzwischen war es ihm egal, was für einen Job, nur irgendein Job!

Zornig und verzweifelt fuhr er den Sachbearbeiter an: „aber ich brauche einen Job!"

„Also bitte!" entfuhr es dem Sachbearbeiter hinter dem Schreibtisch entrüstet und er begann den großen Kasten anzustarren und pikiert auf das Brett mit den vielen Buchstaben zu hacken, während sich Draco frustriert durch die Haare fuhr.

Nach einer Weile, die Draco eine Ewigkeit vorkam, wandte sie der Blick des Mannes hinter dem Schreibtisch wieder Draco zu und ein anderer Kasten, den Draco zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, spuckte hellgraues Pergament aus.

„Also, hier sind ein paar Adressen, wo sie sich vorstellen können. Und hier" – er langte in ein Schublade und reichte Draco einige Blätter in grüner Farbe – „haben Sie ein paar Formulare, die sie bitte bei jedem Vorstellungsgespräch ausfüllen und unterschreiben lassen. Die bringen dann bitte zu unserem nächsten Termin wieder mit."

„Wozu?"

„Damit weißen sie nach, dass sie sich auch wirklich um einen Job bemühen. Wenn sie es nicht tun, dann können wir ihnen keine Arbeitslosenunterstützung gewähren."

Draco stutzte. „Arbeitslosenunterstützung in welcher Form?"

„Sie erhalten für die Dauer von sechs Monaten einen Betrag, der ihr Existenzminimum sichert. Geld."

Dracos Augen wurden so groß wie Teller. Das würde all seine Probleme auf einen Schlag lösen – zumindest für eine Weile.

„Also gut. Her mit den Adressen und den Formularen." Draco hätte dem ‚Jobagent' die Blätter beinahe aus der Hand gerissen.

Nachdem er mit dem Sachbearbeiter noch einige Formalitäten geklärt und dieser Draco über seinen neuen Status als Arbeitssuchender aufgeklärt hatte, machte er sich wie in Trance auf den Weg nach Hause. Es war bereits nach vier Uhr am Nachmittag. Also mußte er bis zum nächsten Tag warten, um ein Bankkonto eröffnen zu können. Und dann würde er sich gleich auf den Weg zu seinem ersten Vorstellungsgespräch machen.

Zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit verspürte er wieder so etwas wie ein Triumphgefühl.

Nein, es war noch nicht alles verloren.

Wenn Draco eines sicher wußte, dann dass der erste Eindruck ausschlaggebend ist. ‚Kleider machen Leute' heißt es doch so schön. Das ist bei den Zauberern so und Draco war sich sicher, dass das in der Muggelwelt nicht anders war.

Am nächsten Morgen war Draco früh aufgestanden, hatte sich geduscht, frisiert und seinen besten Anzug angezogen. Seine Hauswirtin kommentierte seinen Auftritt beim Frühstück mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und Draco wertete das als gutes Zeichen. Während des Frühstücks, bestehend aus Tee, Eier und Speck und einigen Scheiben Toast mit Orangengelee, ging er in Gedanken die Agenda des Tages durch:

1. Konto eröffnen

2. erstes Vorstellungsgespräch bei Collins & Higgs

3. zweites Vorstellungsgespräch bei ...

Freundlich lächelte die Bankangestellte am Empfang dem jungen, gutaussehenden Mann an.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Sir?"

„Ich möchte ein Bankkonto eröffnen."

„Das freut uns, dass sie sich für unser Institut entschieden haben. Wir können Ihnen eine Reihe von attraktiven Paketen anbieten, zum Beispiel ein Girokonto mit einem Wertpapierdepot zu günstigen Konditionen oder in Kombination mit einem Festgeldkonto mit überdurchschnittlich hohen Zinsen..."

„Ich bin nur an einem Girokonto interessiert."

„Oh..., aber denken sie an ihre Zukunft..."

Draco dachte, ‚wenn jetzt noch jemand zu ihm sagen würde er solle an seine Zukunft denken, dann würde er demjenigen den Briefbeschwerer, der auf dem Schreibtisch der Bankangestellten stand, in den Hals würgen...

„...sie sind noch jung und können die Steuervorteile voll nutzen!"

Draco krallte seine Nägel in die Armlehne des Besucherstuhls.

„Danke, dass sie mich darauf aufmerksam machen", erwiderte er gepresst. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Kann ich jetzt mein Girokonto eröffnen. Ich habe heute noch andere Termine."

Peinlich berührt über den schnippischen Ton ihres Kunden kramte die Bankangestellte ein mehrseitiges Formular aus einem der Acrylablagefächer.

„Nun, dann sollten wir uns schleunigst die Formalitäten erledigen, nicht war", säuselte sie zuckersüß zurück. „Dazu benötige ich ihren Personalausweis, einen Einkommensnachweis, eine Meldebescheinigung des Ordnungsamtes..."

„Ich möchte doch nur ein Konto eröffnen!"

„Das sind die üblichen Anforderungen für die Kontoeröffnung. Haben sie die Unterlagen dabei?"

„Nein, ich wußte nicht, dass ich mich für den Posten des Zaubereiministers bewerbe..."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ach nichts...nein, ich wußte nicht, dass ich sie brauchen würde."

„Mmmm, dann schlage ich vor, wir füllen das Formular aus und sie bringen die Unterlagen morgen vorbei, einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden."

„Ihr voller Name ist?"

„Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Das ist aber ein ungewöhnlicher Name… und ihre Anschrift?"

„London, Bounds Green, 23 Myddleton Road"

„Ihr Geburtsdatum und Geburtsort?"

„5. Juni 1980 in Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire."

„Wo sind sie zur Zeit beschäftigt?"

„Ich bin zur Zeit auf der Suche nach einer Stelle."

Die Bankangestellte stutzte einen Augenblick, dann faltete sie das Formular und legte den Stift beiseite, was Draco verwundert zur Kenntnis nahm.

„In diesem Falle können wir leider nichts für sie tun."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Ich schlage vor, dass sie sich bei einem anderen Institut um ein Girokonto bemühen."

Im ersten Moment war Draco einfach zu perplex, dass ihm ein scharfer Kommentar einfiel. Dann stand er auf, lehnte sich vor und stützte seine Hände auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

„Sie wissen offensichtlich nicht, wen sie vor sich haben", schnappte Draco empört. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy, Sohn des reichsten und zweitmächtigsten Zauberers in dieser Hemisphäre!"

Natürlich wußte diese aufgeblasene, zugeknöpfte Schreckschraube nicht, wen sie da vor sich hatte. Aber das war Draco völlig schnuppe. Er kochte vor Wut.

Erschrocken zuckte die Bankangestellte zusammen doch dann straffte sie sich innerlich wieder. „Verlassen sie augenblicklich dieses Institut, sonst muß ich das Sicherheitspersonal alarmieren." zischte sie leise, aber hörbar, denn eine Szene wäre überaus peinlich.

„Ich bin todsicher, dass jede andere Bank einen roten Teppich für mich ausrollen würde!" knurrte Draco zurück, bevor er am Absatz kehrt machte und wutschnaubend die Bank verließ.

Draußen machte er seinem Ärger Luft, in dem er mit der Faust gegen die altehrwürdige Sandsteinmauer schlug. Er massierte die so gepeinigte und jetzt auch noch mit blutenden Schrammen versehene Faust mit der anderen Hand und mit schmerzverzogener Mine stapfte er die Straße hinunter. Wenigstens hatte er das letzte Wort.

Das praktische an London war, dass eine Bank neben der anderen residierte. Er brauchte also nur die Straße entlang zu laufen und das nächste Bankhaus aufsuchen. Das frustrierende an London war, dass sich die Bankenbranche offensichtlich gegen ihn verschworen hatte. Es war leider nicht die einzige Abfuhr, die er heute einstecken mußte. Weitere drei Geldinstitute lehnten ihn als arbeitslosen Kunden ab. Dementsprechend frustriert machte er sich auf dem Weg zu seinem ersten Vorstellungsgespräch.


End file.
